


Private Caller

by 14lizardsinabox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, all from Jumin's pov, camgirl au, just an added detail to MC but everything else follows the game basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: It wasn’t something he should’ve been doing.It wasn’t something Jumin Han was supposed to be indulging in (and truthfully speaking it was something he never thought he would ever come to enjoy).He’d never tell anyone about it. Ever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes:  
> so quick story time before it starts  
> this AU is... is actually very near and dear to my heart.  
> ive been wanting to type it up since the beginning of The Temp Worker.  
> But since it ended up being blown out of proportions i never got around to it.  
> I know TW isnt over with yet (4/22/17) but i really want to start getting this out of my system before i loose it.  
> so... enjoy~  
> idk if i plan on goinng into 2nd pov for the readers pleasure, im still thinking about it...
> 
> edit: yo listen to Saint Pepsi's Private Caller while reading the first couple of chapters: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki-fATpXa00

It wasn’t something he should’ve been doing.

It wasn’t something _Jumin Han_ was supposed to be indulging in (and truthfully speaking it was something he never thought he would ever come to enjoy).

He’d never tell _anyone_ about it. _Ever_.

He was genuinely surprised he came to end up enjoying it. He signed up for the site out of curiosity (with the help of a few glasses of wine and not being in the mood to search out a new book). He forgot about it for a week and then remembered to go and cancel the subscription. He got curious once more on the way to cancel it, the first round through it had been very unfruitful.

He clicked on the tab where no appointments were needed. And started flipping through as if he was channel surfing. Monotonous and expressionless, he was bored of it all. He occasionally stopped to read the obscenities that other men currently watching the same video feed were saying. Most of it tame, others disgusting and clearly ignored by the girl on the other side of the screen.

When it hit a half hour he decided to call it quits and finally go and cancel the subscription to this website which now had his credit card number _(he’d cancel it and get another)._ He clicked the arrow forward once more and was met with a girl still fiddling with her camera, he chuckled a bit at that detail and realized he was the only one on.

Website policy dictated girls didn’t have to show their faces while streaming; it was clear this one was trying to keep hers away from the camera but every so often he’d get a glance of a pair of piercing eyes.

She looked frustrated.

 **Problems?** He typed.

She started talking, _ah shit the sound._

“-my first day!” he was able to capture the remainder of her sentence.

**It’s fine.**

**And what a coincidence, it’s mine too.**

She laughed on the other side, his comment apparently making her relax as she sat back a bit, her camera finally stabilized.

“Huh, you’re the only one on. Does it take time for more to come on?”

 _Maybe? I wouldn’t know._ He thought.

“Oh shit- yeah it’s your first time too. It was stupid of me to ask!”

He laughed a bit.

**It’s completely fine Ms.**

**…**

She pointed to the top left, “(*Insert your cam girl name here*(CM)).”

He snorted a bit when she said it.

**Suits you.**

He could see how brightly she smiled- “Thanks!! Oh… well, is there anything you me to do for you… sir?”

He breathed out a sigh at the sound of her saying the simple word. I mean that’s what they’re all supposed to call their clients ( _or anything they request they call them, as he had learned in the past half hour)._

_He didn't know how to feel about her using the title on him._

**The Blue lace looks lovely on you.**

“Oh my god!” she giggled, her hands going up to cover her out of view face. “You’re really nice! Thank you! I…I bought it just for this. Put a dent in my wallet- but… this gig will make up for it!”

**The price I’m paying, I sure hope it does.**

She laughs again.

“Oh! I’m going off script, off script…” she groans a little bit as her hands ball into fists on her lap. “Is there anything you’d like me to do, Sir?”

There was a sudden ding signifying another client has entered the chatroom. Jumin couldn’t help but grimace, now it was going to be annoying like all the rest of the chats.

** Dammmnn baby u got one hell of a body **

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he heard her respond with a fake giggle he knew all too well.

** Spread u legs for me. **

He sighed, genuinely annoyed.

 **Do you take private sessions?** He sent.

She pauses a moment to read his message. “Yup! If you favorite me you can and then I’ll be notified and I’ll accept or decline, Sir!”

**Alright thank you.**

**Have a good rest of your shift then.**

“Thank you for the view!” she laughs, quoting the website’s catchphrase.

He exits from the stream and clicks on her profile. Her age was displayed, experience, specialties and how long she had been working for the site. Of course this was all relatively empty since she had just started. Next to her name was a heart and next to it the number 0, he knew from randomly clicking on another profile that, that was a counter for how many clients preferred the worker, he wondered if the more clients favored the worker had the more they would get paid? Or was it by commission?

He shrugged off his business persona trying to break through suddenly for something he would never invest in, and went and clicked on the heart. The button saying one could make a private appointment showed up and he went and made one. It would still need her approval so… _so he would have to check back on this later._

_Oh._

_Fuck._

_Did he actually just do that?!_

_Did he actually just do this and is he actually kind of looking forward to it??_

Their interaction had lasted max 5 minutes. But… But she was a tad more amusing than the rest.

_Was she?_

_Is she?_

He looked at the clock on the computer.

_Time to find out._

He spent well into an hour trying to find out if the same situations made the workers just as entertaining as the one particular girl. First it was pinpointing empty chatrooms and attempting to chat with them- _nope most kept to the script no matter what._ Then it was a matter of finding another new girl, which definitely proved difficult but was done. _It wasn’t the same._ And it was another story entirely trying to locate one that was both new and had an empty chatroom; but it was done! Even if just once!

…

_…it wasn’t the same._

He finally turned the computer off after this revelation. Sighing in annoyance and groaning in confusion.

_What had been different with that one particular worker?_

_Maybe you just prefer her._

_That was the whole point of the website, wasn’t it?_

_Was she what they referred to as… “a type”? Was that “his type”?_

…

One side of him was saying: _Jumin Han doesn’t “have a type”._ And the other was going “ _Whatever, you’re being pretty entertained, Aren’t you? lets see what comes of that private session you set up.”_

_…_

The second one had a good point.

He wasn’t one for being curious, but…

_Let’s see where this goes._


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 phonecall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heywhats up im trying to get all the buildup out of the way TODAY (4/22) so i'll have the road already paved for future me

 

The first session went well.

As the second, and the third.

On the fourth she told him how he had to request her to do _something,_ because company policy dictates workers can’t just talk with their clients. They’re being paid for a specific service after all. He was embarrassed for himself when he had to take in a sharp breath of air as anxiety suddenly washed over him.

**What… do the others usually request?**

**Do that...**

**I guess.**

She laughed at his meek response. “Han, don’t tell me you’re a virgin!”

_God why did he put his last name in his username? It almost sounds like she’s actually talking to him._

She gasped and covered her mouth before he could type a response- “I’m- I’m so sorry! I totally wasn’t trying to make fun of you! That slipped! That slipped!”

 **(CM), don’t tell me I’m your only regular?** He sent, purposefully setting up the sentence like her previous tease.

She breathed out an air of relief. “You are.” She responded. “But I’m glad you are.”

_Why did his chest suddenly tighten?_

“Sorry about that, I’ll get to work.” She continued, going and reaching off screen, bringing up a classic looking vibrator.

He’d never admit it to anyone except her, but he enjoyed it. It was like any other form of entertainment. It was better the second time, and even better the third. She was usually quick with it, not dragging it out more than 15 minutes, and the rest of the time they would talk.

She kept careful never to show her face and he was fine with that. After the 10th call a new feature was apparently unlocked to both of their surprise.

“2 way microphone?” she mumbled reading the pop up on the screen. “Well, it’s only an extra 20 won, Han. If you want to I don’t have a problem with it.”

He went with it.

She told him he had a nice voice, _he knows that though._

“I can imagine myself falling asleep to you reading something to me.”

_There’s that feeling in his chest again?_

“Tell me to do something dirty, please.” She begged, biting her lip.

_She’s already learned how to be bolder._

He did, and for the first time he actually got off a bit with her. She was actually a mess after that session. Sweaty and hands tucked between her thighs as she couldn’t stop giggling in between her panting.

“That was really fun.” She chuckled, trying but failing to compose herself.

“It felt more intimate.” He blurted out.

“Definitely~ But its fine, it’s you.”

He nodded and emitted a hum of agreement. “Are you done for tonight or do you have anything else.”

“After that…” she laughed suddenly going off screen. “I think I’m done.” Her figure returned to the screen and he observed as she went and put on an oversized vanilla sweater on.

“Good night then (CM).”

“Night Han. ‘Til next time~.”

“Until next time.”

He didn’t hang up immediately, he watched as she fidgeted with her camera to get it off, once again gaining a passing glance at her face.

 _You’re being creepy doing that._ He thought as the feed went black.

 _She’s working. This is her job, you’re paying her for this._ He thought as he kept pushing down any emotions that wanted to bubble up.

_You’re being creepy._

_This is her job._

Time went fast with those all those rendezvous. They didn’t meet every day of course, more like once a week. So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when a whole season came and went.

It did get more sexual as time went on, he found himself enjoying it more and more, enjoying how seemingly genuine her reactions and her performance was. He ended up asking her one day if they were and she affirmed him her reactions for him were genuine.

_I’m paying you to hear what I want._

_Whatever,_ he was still enjoying this after all. They were small breathers in the week for him, which was something everyone needs.

Then the hacker incident on the RFA chat happened and apparently a person was thrown into the chatroom and app. Luciel said _she_ was safe, so on his way home when he was stuck in traffic he decided to call her-

“Hello?... You picked up right away.” He started instantly being amused by this detail. “It must be your first time hearing my voice.” He continued his leg beginning to bob up and down. “You must know from the name on your screen, but I’m Han Jumin.” He said, a smug smile forming on his lips from imitating the script he said during business transactions (a force of habit really). “I’m sure you’re glad to talk to me, but no need to get too excited. I only called to hear our new member’s voice, nothing else.” _straight and to the point. “_ But I will take just one question. Ask me if you have any.”

It was silent for a good 5 seconds on the other side.

“Uh, hello?” he asked.

“Ah…” a small nervous chuckle and he could hear her lick her lips. “Sorry… just you sound… you sound like someone I know.”

He felt something in his chest flutter as he heard her voice ring from the other side. It caught him so off guard he practically choked on the air he was breathing.

“How does my voice sound?” she continued with a small laugh in the back of her voice.

“I… You also sound like someone I know, I think… Do you want me to judge your voice?” he asked literally forcing every word out of him and pushing down all those feelings of confusion. “I- I didn’t want to go that much into details but… I’ll listen if you.. if you want.” _Jesus his cool was just nonexistent now!_ “Talk again,” he couldn’t help but lick his lips. “Slowly.”

“Ju-min-Han~ Like this?”

_Fuck._

“I… I didn’t expect you to say my name… You’re quite bold.” _Whose voice was she reminding him of? Who was it? Why was it stirring something deep in him?_ “I was a bit surprised just now.” He shrugged and shook his head a bit to throw any insecurity or imbecilic thoughts out of his mind. “But I don’t care. I’ll judge your voice as you wish.” _Yes, talk about something else to forget it. “_ Often there will be one person with a voice that hurts your ears when you’re meeting with clients. Someone with an annoying voice that reminds you of shattering glass. But… your voice is nice. I like it.” He uncrossed his legs and switched the positions, readjusting himself in his seat. “I think I can listen to it longer. I will say it’s almost as good as Elizabeth 3rd’s. You can be happy. That is the best compliment.” He set his chin in his hand. “I think one question is enough.”

“Ah- wait, what are you doing right now?”

“Oh, I’m on my way home." he scoffed "I said only one question, but you dare ask another one.”

“Sorry, sir” he heard her grumble in the midst of the beginning of the next sentence.

He almost tripped up at the sound of _’sir’_. _He’d heard it before? He’d heard it before._

“I’ll take it as I am relatively free at the moment. But this won’t happen again.” He said a bit more brusquely than he intended, but he was in the midst of beating down his curiosity and confusion with a broom. “I’m on my way home. I want to see Elizabeth 3rd as soon as possible.” _Yes Elizabeth 3 rd, focus on her. “_She is my dear companion cat. She is truly a beautiful creature. From head to toe. I miss her dearly.”

“You miss me?”

_What??_

“I miss Elizabeth 3rd.” he stated, hearing her laugh in the background of the other side. “I suggest you listen to people when they speak and get the context.” _What an unfunny tease._ “I will be truthful, I am a bit curious of what you look like, but no need to see you right now.” _My turn._ “Do you… want to see me?” he asked, turning on the smolder he used on women in business deals. “You must already know my face.”

“Huh?!” he heard her gasp out in surprise.

“You must have seen my face from all those tabloid magazines.” He continues, ignoring her gasp. “The reporters send out articles about me like the most wanted bachelor, the most beautiful man every month. It’s quite exhausting. I’m not interested in that area, although Zen might be.” He droned on. “Did you participate in any polls concerning me? Then I’d like to tell you not to waste your energy on such things. It’ll be much more helpful to read the economy section of the newspaper in that time.” _Yes, this is good advice._ “My face is also frequently in that section.” He sighed and looked out the window, _still more traffic, even if they were close._ “Well, you might as well ask any other questions you might have. We’re stuck in traffic. I’m quite bored, so it wont be so bad to hear your voice. It’ll be as if I’m listening to a radio.”

“Mr. Han, I feel as if I’ve talked to you before.” He heard her say quietly.

“Mr.Han? Do you work at C&R? If you work at C&R then we may have certainly interacted before. Do you?”

“No.”

“What is your trade?”

“I… I work from home, and also have another part-time job.”

“Working from home, how nice. At least that job won’t be in jeopardy now that you are stationed at Rika’s apartment. I can’t say about the other. If anything happens to that job know that I can always be of assistance.”

“Thank you, Han.”

He hums in agreement. “And since you don’t work at C&R feel free to call me Jumin.”

She giggles a bit. “Alright Jumin. Ah, I haven’t asked my question. Does C&R’s CEO have a partner of any sort?”

“I am the international director.” He corrects her. “I handle all international affairs and deals of the company, which is also why I travel so often.” He sighs, going to answer the teasing question. “Anyone who meets me for the first time always asks that. I have no idea why anyone would be curious, but if you must hear the answer, why not.” He sighed, going and switching his crossed legs again. “My beauty… has white beautiful soft fur, clear blue eyes, and sharp pretty ears.” He explains.

“What a looker you have Mr.Han!~” she interjects. “Will you be sending many photos of such a goddess?”

He pauses and ends up letting a small laugh burst through. “If…if you wish.” He chuckles. “I have never seen any cat… no, any woman more beautiful than her. So I suppose my answer, to your original question, is no.”

“With a beauty like that I completely understand.” She giggles.

_Amusing._

“Ah, it seems we’re already home.” He comments watching as they’re already rolling into the garage. “This was not a bad time.” He says truthfully. “I must go now, so if you don’t have any other questions, I think we should end this call.”

A hum in agreement. “It was fun hearing your voice, Jumin.”

_God, what is this feeling in his chest?_

_Heartburn?_

_It has to be heartburn. What the fuck did he eat today?_

“I had fun as well.” he told her as the limo was being parked. “I think it’s the first time, time seemed to pass by so fast while talking with someone on the phone.” _Well not including those video chats._ “Now I must really hang up.” He said as Driver Kim opened the door for him. “I’ll call you when I have the chance.”

“Aright, until next time.”

He tripped up so badly he almost rammed his head into the roof of the car. “I- uh, yes- goodbye.” And she hung up before him.

_She sounds just like her._


	3. Day 6: night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> panic sets in  
> night 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i keep dragging out this buildup- it wasnt supposed o be so detailed and was only all supposed to be one chapter- but sinnce its being so well recieved i dont like keeping yall waiting

The whole Sarah fiasco that ensued that week really caught him off guard; he hated it all, it was really messing him and everything around him up. The new girl in the RFA was the only think that stopped him from getting on a plane to anywhere except here. It was all such a mess he almost forgot about his appointment with the cam girl. He went on just so he could say he wouldn’t stay on because things were rough right now. He logged on shortly after getting off the phone with the girl once more.

The video feed was on and he was met with the image of her messing with her phone.

“You’re… in a different room?” he asked instead of saying.

“Oh! Han!” she gasped putting down her phone. “Sorry. I was just on the phone.”

“How peculiar, so was I.”

“Hm,” he could see she nodded her head. “My… My uh… friend, is going through a bit of a rough time right now… and yeah, I kind of ended up here on some… extraneous circumstances… I guess.” She explained, letting out a big sigh at the end. “This whole week has been pretty weird.”

“I’ve been having a bit of a shit-fest too.” _Fuck it feels like I’m just continuing the phone call with the girl?_

“Oh, are you? I’m so sorry Han. You can tell me about…about it?” she sighs. “I’m sorry, I haven’t really had the energy to work this week to be honest.”

“It is fine (CM). I only came on for you to receive your commission, because I also am having a lack of energy.”

“I’m so sorry.” She says once more, going off screen. She comes back wearing that favored big, cream sweater of hers, a trademark of hers to him now. “But thank you. Lord knows I’ll be needing it. Although, it’s looking like I’ll be getting another side job- I mean, this is my side job. It’s looking like I’ll be switching day jobs.”

He hums in agreement, _she was having the same effect as talking to the new girl on the phone._

“Well, I won’t keep you anymore Han.” She sighed, fidgeting with the sleeves of the sweater. “I hope things get figured out for you, and that things get better. Cheer up, I’m rooting for you!” she forced a smile, making a small finger gun aimed at the screen.

He couldn’t help but smile either. “As I hope the same for you too (CM), but it seems things will continue to be bright for you. I hope this new day-job will end well, and that you’ll return to your home soon.”

She smiled a bit more, and went and cocked her head down so that her whole face was in clear view for the first time. “Thank you Han! Ah, I feel bad I can’t refer to you from your real name but… thank you. You’re my favorite client.” She continued smiling.

 _She’s very pretty._ He found himself unable to look away from actually seeing her face for the first time, her eyes piercing into him while simultaneously being so warm, and even comforting.

“Make an appointment for whenever, ok? Although try to go for 2 weeks from now, this coming week is going to be pretty hectic, I just know.”

“Most definitely.” He agreed. “Cheer up (CM), and remember to eat properly.”

She smiled once more, looking straight into the camera, going and fixing a wisp of hair that fell in front of her face. “You too, Han. Until next time.”

“Until next time.” He sighed exiting out, but when he did a pop-up appeared on the screen, the image and camera of the girl on the other side was also still on, and he could tell she got the same pop-up.

❤Congrats on loving this cam-whore so much! ❤

❤20 calls?! We hope you’ve been really enjoying them! ❤

❤As a token of our gratitude for reaching this feat, the next time you call you will have to option to request to do a 2 way camera call! (No extra cost! And only if your cam-whore agrees, of course). ❤

❤So have fun! ❤

❤And thanks for the view!~ ❤

“Huh!” he heard her on the other side. “My coworkers told me about this! Do you want to next time? You don’t have to show your face- most guys just show their dicks apparently.”

Jumin couldn’t help but let out a small sigh in amusement. “I don’t think I would like to do that. But… but I will think about my options with this.” He tells her as he exits out of the coupon.

“Alright, and uh… truth be told Han… You’re my only client I’ve shown my face to…” she said sheepishly looking away from the screen.

“Is that so?” _yeah right, you’re just saying this to get a better tip._

“It’s true!” she loudly retorts. “I’m always terrified someone will recognize me! But… god I don’t know, you seem pretty nice, and your profile even says you only come on here to see me so… jeez I don’t know if you’re a borderline stalker or something. God what am I saying, I’m going to lose my only regular.” She sighed, burying her face in her hands, after realizing what she just said.

“It’s good to be wary Ms.(CM).” he tells her, _well it is. He already finds himself creepy for doing this._ “But I assure you I know nothing about you outside this site, and do not wish to break the unspoken contract of professionalism between our exchange of services. I am a customer and I am paying for a service after all. It would be unsightly for either of us to pursue anything out of that, don’t you think?”

She nods. “I’d lose this job over that.”

“Exactly.”

She smiles a bit more again- “I think you’re a business man.” She says, pointing to the screen. “The way you talk like that, you’re either getting a business degree or you already have your own thing.”

“Not in college.” He slips up.

“Ah! A real man then.~” she giggles. “Op! I need to stop prodding, my supervisors already keep a close eye on me whenever we call. Sorry Han. I look forward to our next appointment! Let’s use that coupon!”

“I’ll think about it (CM). Have a good night.”

“Night~”

He exited out for real this time, and couldn’t help but sigh as he leaned back in his chair. _That was nice… it was always nice now._ He groaned and covered his face, slightly in frustration. _Their voices were **really alike**_. It was probably just coincidence though, _right?_ A lot of women sounded like that- _they all sound alike._

He understood the RFA girl for giving him even the minimal amount of attention she was giving him, but… _the cam girl? Why was she? (Yes he was leaving substantial tips), but it really seemed like she wanted to listen to him. What was she trying to get at?_

He heard a sudden meow and opened his eyes back up and looked forward to see Elizabeth 3rd swishing her tail as she proudly stood on the desk.

“You just missed her.” He said, a small smile making way onto his face as he watched her sit down, a slow blink following the completion of his sentence.

She meowed again, sounding slightly disappointed.

“It would be crazy if they were the same person, wouldn’t it be, Elizabeth 3rd?”

She purred more and lazily closed her eyes in response.

“But it’s _very_ unlikely.” He said petting under her chin. “Impossible even.”

His phone starts vibrating once more, he’s been ignoring it for well over an hour. He continues to do so. He gets Elizabeth and sets her on top of his chest, she goes and lays down instantly purring even more and making herself comfortable in this favored position of hers. He takes out his phone- _once again a missed call from Assistant Kang._

_Whatever._

He signs onto the messenger and sees that she and the new girl had been talking, he scrolls through and by the time he gets to the end the foreign feeling in his stomach makes him want to get up and throw up.

_Sarah and Glam… had gone to her apartment? They questioned her? What about? Why?_

_Fuck._

He only now realized how the hand holding his phone shook. He practically threw it onto the desk, frightening Elizabeth 3rd.

“Sorry.” He mumbles. “Sorry, sorry sorry.” He continues getting up with her in his arms.

He goes and tells his bodyguards to not let anyone except assistant Kang up to the loft if anyone comes- _especially not Glam or Sarah._

The knot in his stomach doesn’t dissipate, he keeps holding on tightly to Elizabeth, even as she now was trying wriggle away from him.

“You’re staying here tonight.” He mumbles going into his bedroom. “Stay here. Please stay here.”


	4. Day 7- or where it really starts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for  
> #major anxiety attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i quite like how this turned out~  
> i enjoy writing things like this- idk why.  
> i hope jumin doesnt seem too OOC in this.

Next morning was rough.

That knot in his stomach didn’t go away, even when he did throw up upon waking up, even though he didn’t put anything into his system.

_I think you might need just need some time to pull yourself together again._

That’s what she sent the night before. He observed the message multiple times that day, relieving the knot he had for a split second always on seeing it. _He was lucky he had caught her in the chatroom so late last night._

_God! Fuck!_

_What was he thinking?! He was just bothering her!_

_You’re just bothering her! This isn’t her problem!_

_She even asking about Elizabeth 3 rd?!_

_What is she getting at?!_

_Women are always after something! What is she after?! She’s after something too- isn’t she?! She is. **She is- they always are.**_

_And… and that fucking dream Zen talked about- god just fucking shut up! She even asked about Elizabeth again because of that dream! What is it with her and ~~the cat~~ Elizabeth 3rd?!_

_That cat._

_THE CAT!  
THE CAT THE CAT **THAT**_

**_FUCKING_ **

**_CAT!!_ **

He didn’t go to work- even if so many parts of his brain were screaming at him to go- _but no. ~~The cat~~ Elizabeth 3rd._

_Protect the cat._

_Protect **her.**_

**_Her._ **

**_Her._ **

**_Her._ **

He cancelled all his meetings.

Even if against his better judgement.

_That doesn’t matter right now._

_You know it’s the only thing that truly matters._

He ignored the chatrooms after that troublesome morning chat, and the coming of Assistant Kang to his Loft was something he knew to expect but at the same time didn’t think she’d actually do.

_Why did he confess all that to her when she came?_

_She probably thinks you’re some sort of madman now._

_That talk of tangled thread?!_

_Seriously?_

_Combine that with Elizabeth in a cage- I expect her to put in resignation papers in by tomorrow._

_Fuck._

His phone dinged again, signifying someone in the chatroom.

He mumbled a curt “fuck off.” And threw the phone to the other side of the couch.

 _That was Kang and the girl in a chatroom_.

 _Good for them; she’s probably telling her how I’ve gone mad and to keep her distance_.

He couldn’t help but give off a curt chuckle at the thought, imagining just how even more isolated he’ll now become with this whole shit-fest.

_As if he cared._

He glanced back to Elizabeth 3rd in the cage, she’d been pacing in it up until then and had now stopped. She sat with her regular amount of poise but her eyes were wide and unblinking. The knot in his stomach tightens and he feels his chest become hollow.

_Guilt._

_She shouldn’t be in there._

_It’s for her own protection._

He sighs once more and leans his head back, closing his eyes for a couple of minutes. But he ends up falling asleep in exhaustion.

He’s awoken by a ding of his phone- _another chatroom? Won’t they just shut up?_

He groggily reaches for the phone- _Yoosung and the girl._

He hums a bit, _the two interact well._ He thinks. _Maybe something will come of them. She seems like a very sweet person._

The notification from his phone was to signify that the chatroom had ended but he didn’t notice it. He gets up, leaving the phone on the couch, not caring if it’s to die soon.

_Dinner._

_It’s dinner time._

He thinks walking into the kitchen, smelling the food the cook was beginning to cook. _I can’t._ The smell of the raw ingredients sends his head spinning he says something to the cook and they promptly put everything away and leave.

 _ ~~The cat~~_ _Elizabeth 3 rd needs to eat. _He stumbles over to the cabinet where her food is stored, _but jesus why is everything hazy and spinning?_

He ends up sitting on the floor- _this is because you haven’t eaten idiot._

_I don’t want to eat._

He hears a distant voice. _It’s a body guard, no 2- is that 3?_

He hears them talking, he hears one say “major anxiety attack.” And he says something back- _Jumin Han doesn’t get anxiety attacks._

He feels himself be lifted up and he finds himself back on the couch, a cup is put in his hand and he forces himself to drink the water. When he’s finished with it he’s coherent again, he looks forward and sees they peeled an orange for him and set it on a plate along with a banana. He ends up bursting out laughing at seeing the fruit so gingerly placed on the coffee table in front of him.

“I can get you some crackers if you’d prefer that.” He hears a body guard, he looks over and its Kwon sitting on a chair near him. “But you have to eat _something_ sir. We all know you’d rather not go to the hospital right now, and you’d rather not have anyone see you like this.” He gets up and takes the cup from his hand. “Something.” He says going to the kitchen.

“Crackers.” He mumbles.

He sees Kwon nod, and in a minute he’s back with a new glass of water and a pack of crackers.

“At least one, sir.”

Eating never seemed so vile. One was hard enough, 2 was overkill, but he had to.

“Now don’t throw up on us.” Kwon sighs getting up. “Ah… you want me to… stay here?”

“I don’t wish to bother.” He says, much more than a mumble now.

_This is so embarrassing._

He sees the body guard give a curt nod and smile. “You can always ask for help sir, we don’t mind.”

_Of course I’m paying you._

Jumin nods, emitting a fake smile- _or was it genuine? He couldn’t tell_.

The body guard walks off and he hears a quiet meow. He immediately shoots up off the couch facing the cage that held what he was so worried about. She was licking her chops and started to lick her paws and clean herself. He looked and saw an empty bowl in front of her- no doubt one of the body guards had went and fed her while he was… _while he was in such a pathetic state._

He goes and places himself in front of the cage, attempting to pet her. But she veers away from his hand, turning her butt t him, annoyingly swishing her tail and placing herself at the opposite edge of the cage, going and continuing to clean herself.

“You’ll thank me later Elizabeth 3rd.” _How can she? She’s a cat._

“Sir.” He hears.

He looks up, _Security Sung._ He hums a bit in response.

“Chief Assitant Kang apparently sent someone.” He says glancing towards the door.

_It better not be father._

“It’s someone related to RFA.”

_I swear to god if it’s Zen-_

“Her name is (MC).”

His hollow chest suddenly swells with a mixture of butterflies and an excessive heat, a feeling so strong he felt his arms almost as if go numb.

He stammers out the name quietly.

“Should I let her in?”

He just stares for a moment, past the security guard before coming back to his senses. “I-uh… hm, yes.” He stammers out.

“Yes sir.” He says as he goes to retrieve her.

_She’s here._

_She’s here??_

_Why did Kang send her here?_

A million thoughts started pouring into his mind, and he went and stood up straight, fixing himself a bit, knowing he looked ghastly.

_What is this feeling?_

_What will she look like._

_What if she…_

_What if she looks like her…_

_What if she is… her._

_No. She won’t be._

_It’s impossible._

He heard the door open and places himself farther from the cage and closer to the door, squarely in front of it, idling nervously with the edges of his sleeves.

He hears her step in, and he’s unfortunately looking at his hands, biting his lip, anxious for a completely different manner now.

“I didn’t know Assistant Kang would send you.” he sputters out, in the exact opposite way he wanted to say.

He finally goes and slowly looks up.

_Cream._

She looks worried for a second but when he locks onto her piercing, warm gaze, she breaks into a smile.

A gaze he’s already found comfort in before.

A smile he knows also.

_Sweater._

He feels his breath hitch.

_Big, cream, sweater._

“I’m so glad to finally meet you!” she giggles all too familiarly, giving a slight bow, tightly gripping onto her small bag of things.

“Ms… Ms.(MC), this is… this is not the first time we meet.” He stammers feeling like all his breath was being replaced with water in his lungs.

“Hm? Sorry what… what do you mean?” she stammers back, forcing herself to keep smiling.

He sputters out her screen name first.

Her smile instantly drops.

She instantly becomes pale.

She instantly becomes terrified.

He sputters out his own.

She clenches her teeth.

She tries to hold back tears that still made their way onto her cheeks.

She brings her bag up to her chest and clings to it, shaking her head side to side as he sees her whole body start to shake.

_Fear._

“I…” she hiccups, trying to stop herself from crying. “I... fucking knew it.” she forces herself to say. “I should have fucking known.” She cries. “You… You set this all up. _Didn’t you_?”

She looks the same as Elizabeth 3rd when he put her in the cage at the start of the day.

“I… Let me leave.”

_No._

“I want to leave.”

_Please. No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with that, dont expect anything until the end of May most likely.  
> I plan on wrapping up TW before i go more into this.  
> Feed me w your comments <3
> 
> support me if you can <3  
> http://ko-fi.com/lizardsinabox


	5. Day 7: night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wouldnt trust me either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm....tbh very iffy on this.  
> I have the general plot thought out, but the details are proving to be a bitch to figure out. I like writing situations realistically, but unfortunately with this i cant see any way any of this could end well irl... so im just  
> jfc idk honestly.  
> whatever i wrote this up in one go. TW has two final chapters coming up, and theyre both about halfway done, im sorry everything seems to be dragging out now.

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this-_

_Wait this wasn’t supposed to ever happen._

_I mean- not with you_

_You_

**_You?_ **

_I mean: you._

_Actually…_

_Who even are you?_

“You’re like all the rest.” He mumbles out.

She snaps a quick “what?!” in response, through her tears.

_Disbelief._

_That’s what you’re feeling now, Jumin._

_But also…_

_Relief_

He lets out a curt chuckle. “I… think it’s better this way.” He says, a smile forcing its way onto his face for some reason. “You’re nothing but a semi-prostitute. Selling yourself like any woman gladly does for money. To think for a moment you were… different? Special? Anything at all.”

The air is stiff and frigid. The girl stopped crying and has only turned a quarter of the way looking at him with complete and utter disbelief.

She blinks,

Clenches her teeth,

And turns back to face him, her bag dropping to the floor.

She goes and runs past him, he has barely time to react- turning around to see her sliding over to Elizabeth 3rd’s cage.

“What are you doing?!”

“Fuck you!” she shouts opening it.

_He should’ve locked the cage._

“Get away from her!”

“Fuck off!” she screams taking up the cat in her arms. “This is all a shitting act aint it?! So fuck off!” she shouts.

“You’re scaring her!”

“As if you fucking care you- you sick freak! You set this all up like the stalker you are! I knew you were a stalker-“

“As if I would ever be that pathetic!”

“Fuck you!!”

“Sir?” a new voice interjects.

“I’m handling it!”

“Mr. Security guard I’m leaving!” she shouts already making her way to the door, Elizabeth 3rd in arm.

“You don’t go _anywhere!”_ he growls grabbing onto her arm.

She shouts: “Don’t fucking touch me!” and he feels a heel slam into his foot.

There’s a quick sharp meow amidst the various shouts from everyone.

“Sir- what do you want me to do with her?” the guard asks him, with-holding the struggling girl.

_Shit- Elizabeth 3 rd!_

He doesn’t even have the mind to say anything he rushes out to the hallway and sighs in relief on seeing a security guard holding up a scared Elizabeth 3rd. He thanks the man and takes her.

“That was close huh?” the security guard asks still holding the girl says.

“Most definitely.”

“What do you want to do with her?”

“Fuck you! You sick ass freak I should’ve known from the moment I first talked on the phone with you! Of course it was you! Stalker! Stalker! Your boss is a sick fucking stalker, man! A rich crazy stalker! Jumin Han! Jumin fucking Han stalks a-a-“

“A what?” Jumin asks.

“A-“ her voice cracks. Her face is red, for another reason than struggling in the body guards arms.

“Say it.” he tells her clearly. “Or is the shame you’ll go through much worse than outing me for acting like a typical man?”

“You set this up! Let me out of here!” She shouts kicking again.

“I should say you did!”

“The fuck you mean!?”

“ _You_ set this up- didn’t you?! You found out who I was- didn’t you? And now you’re here to blackmail me?”

“Man _fuck you!_ How the fuck would I ever know who the shit you are?! You’re the stalker here!”

“Do you really take me for such a lowly being Ms.(MC)?!”

He doesn’t realize at first what happens. His face feels like water was flicked on it, only after his hand slaps over the supposed the water does he realize she just spit on him.

“I’m taking the cat.” She growls.

The security guard tightens her grip on her. “Sir.”

“You set this up anyways- I bet you just bought that cat to create sympathy towards you.”

“Sir.”

“Did you really think I would be so stupid?” she hisses.

“As if I thought I would _ever actually_ meet you in person.”

She scoffed, “And here I was feeling sorry for you. God! In both situations! Tell me- were you going to show your face the next time; you do know you can just buy your way through those bonuses, right?”

“… Sun, let her go.”

“Are you sure?”

He nods. “We… have some things I would like to clear up and talk about."

Sun nods, and lets her go. She practically jumps away from him and stands squarely in front of Han. Her anger and frustration are still strong and her hands are still balled into fists.

“Should I stay here?”

“No. Everyone out.”

“No. We don’t talk unless at least two stay in this apartment.”

“Loft.”

“I don’t give a shit- I’m not about to get raped by some- some- fuck.” She says

He looks to her, surprised, _It’s good to wary._

“Fine. 2 stay here at the door.”

“I can only hope they have morals.” She sighs, crossing her arms.

“Do you really think I will force myself on you?”

“Jumin Han right now I am prepared to fight against any advance coming from you. I don’t trust you.”

“And I don’t trust you.”

That makes her surprised- “So let me go?”

“No. We’re going to straighten this out.”

“What makes you think I’ll listen or _even believe you?”_

 _“_ I don’t.” He says, making his way to the living room. “I will only be stating my case to better my own emotional state. After that, you will be free to leave with however much hush money you want.”

“I don’t want any of your dirty money.” He hears her hiss as they both take a seat.

“All money I make is clean.”

“Yeah fucking right, you rich folk all the same. More crooked than any kid on the street.”

“I am a charitable man. You should know by the tips I give you.”

“Fuck off.”

“That was meant to be funny.”

She scrunches up her whole face in disbelief- “You for real?!”

He sighs and lets go of Elizabeth to let her walk around. “Yes.”

“Why me?” she asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you have to choose me?”

“For what?”

“To fucking do this whole act? I wasn’t ever being nice because I wanted to- I was being nice be it’s my goddamn job.

He scoffs. “I am 100% aware of that fact which is why I always kept my distance. You seemed to be the one who was trying to close up the gap between client and consumer.”

She scoffs, looking off to the side- “Should’ve never went to that apartment.”

He nods, to signify understanding but not anything else. “Ms.(MC), I assure you with everything that I am- all this was by complete chance. I would never go and do this. I have no reason to do this.”

“Crazy people don’t need a reason.”

“I see you won’t listen. Then fine. But I am still wary of you. You could’ve just as well set this all up after figuring out who I was.”

“My life is finally back on track _why the hell_ -“ she snaps but cuts herself short, and avoids looking at him again.

“(MMC)… just _who are you?”_

“I should be asking _you that,_ Han.”

There’s an awkward silence.

“Should… should we introduce ourselves formally then?”

“Are you attempting to bring my guard down?”

“I am attempting to persuade to you that this was all genuinely by chance and that I am not some conniving villain in this situation. Every conversation I’ve had with you- over the phone or through the site, I was being genuine. It’s never been an act. Ms.(MC), truthfully speaking, I’ve exposed much more of myself than I have to many people I deal with on a daily basis.”

“You’ve told me that before…” she mumbles.

“Hm?”

“You’ve said that before.” She says, her tone softening. “You said that on like… our 2nd audio call.”

“Good memory.”

“You’re trying to make me feel for you, aren’t you?”

“Yes. So that you can trust the rest of the RFA.”

“What?”

“Ms.(MC), if you leave after tonight and we never interact again, then fine.” He starts, looking down to his folded hands.  “I am completely understanding of why, it will not affect me emotionally. But please, don’t leave suddenly without telling why to the others. They can’t have something like you in their hands suddenly slip away without a trace or a word… again.” He sighs. “And then leave me unable to tell them why.”

He looks back up to her, looking surprised.

“You… You’re fond of Yoosung aren’t you? The both of you interact well. Please, everyone is fond of you-“

“They’re just paid actors.”

“They’re not. They’re other real living beings with their own lives and struggles who are grateful for your coming. Ms.(MC), I am begging you to believe me. Not for my sake, but for theirs. Believe in them, think of them, and forget me. Hate me all you want, don’t ever trust me if you never can. But believe in them, talk with them all, laugh with them, and love them (MC).” He rambles, sighing at a pause. “Because lord knows they need you.”

Her lip quivers, and her hand comes up to wipe a tear from her cheek. “You’re one good actor. I’m actually crying.”

“Ms.(MC), please I am not acting.” He sighs, looking back down. _It’s like talking to wall._ “Why did you _even come?”_

There’s a big pause, 15 seconds that is, both their breathing is so shallow it doesn’t cut through the air.

“Because… I was worried about you.” she says quietly. “You seemed real and you seemed like you were shouting for help and everyone was just saying whatever.”

“You’re a kind soul, (MC).” He sighs. Even if truthfully, he was surprised he came off that way.

It’s quiet again, this time longer, this time 2 minutes and 36 seconds before she says anything again.

“Is… is the arranged marriage thing real?”

“(MC), it’s all real. Why would I make up such a big… such a big shit fest? If I really wanted to get to you, there would be much easier ways to do so. For one, I would have just approached you online, broken the agreement, and exposed just who I was. We would have made national headlines for out unconventional way of meeting each other, and you wouldn’t have to go through this stress. I wouldn’t have to go through this stress, and neither would Elizabeth 3rd.” he says as she comes back, purring against his leg as he goes and pets her.

There’s a sudden ding of a phone and he watches her take out her phone, he grabs his own, but its completely dead. He glances to her, already looking intently at her phone, and goes to put his to charge. He returns and she hasn’t gotten up from her spot.

“It’s… a chatroom, isn’t it?” he asks as he watches Elizabeth 3rd go curl up at her feet on the couch.

“Jaehee and Seven.” She responds.

He takes his seat from the other end of her once more, and sighs a bit as he places his chin in his hand as he leans on the arm of the couch.

“Did you mean it?” he hears her mumble.

“What?”

“This morning. You were jealous, first of Eli-

“Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“In Zen’s dream, and then… of me…”

“hm, yes. I was, as they put it jealous I suppose. It’s something I’ve never really felt I think.” He sighs, and looks to her. “Are you telling them I’m holding you hostage and to call the police.”

“Good idea.”

“Ah, so you weren’t?”

“No.” she responds, looking up from her phone. “I’m… I’m going to trust you for now, Han.”


	6. Day 7: night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after 19:30  
> before 21:58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this getting too detailed?  
> i feel it is-  
> oh goddamnit

“I did mean it.”

“Hm?”

“How I was jealous this morning. That was genuine.” He sighs. “Was it… creepy? Of me to be?”

“… at the time, I found it… charming- no lie. It flattered me and I thought it cute.”

“Your blunt honesty continues to hold up even here.” He tells her, unable to help himself and smiling a bit.

“Your engagement is public, by the way.” She says blandly. “I’m acting like everything is still good.” She says, pauses and grimaces. “It’s going to be hard to act like I still like you.”

“I believe you to be a very good actress.” He admits.

“Do you?”

“You’re a cam-model after all, Ms.(MC). You have to have some degree of acting ability for such a… venture? After all, don’t you?”

She hums a bit looking off to the side before nodding, “makes sense- ugh I don’t like agreeing with you.” she groans. “Fuck! It still feels so natural talking to you! Like an old friend!”

“We’ve known each other for a good couple of months, it only makes sense that we’d both already feel comfortable talking to each other like always.”

She grimaces more.

“Would… you be more comfortable if someone else came to give you company?”

No change in expression.

“Apologies. You’d be more comfortable in just up and leaving, wouldn’t you?”

Again, no change and he awkwardly looks away.

“7 is an asshole.”

“What?”

“I …am… ninety percent certain…“ she drawls out slowly, carefully enunciating her words. “that… 7 knows _exactly_ what I do… _and_ that you know who I am…and… I am _very_ sure 7 _knows_ I’m a cam model and you’re one of my clients.”

“Are you saying he supported in you coming here for that fact?” he asks.

She half way nods, looking unsure herself.

“I wouldn’t put it past him, honestly.” He sighs sinking back into the couch.

“Maybe… he’s the one who set this all up?”

“For what purpose?”

“The power of manipulating people? I dunno.” She mumbles, then sighing once more. She then looks to her phone, looking as if she was thinking about what next action to take. She’d only arrived- _what? A half hour ago?_

_It feels like you’ve been here much longer._

_It doesn’t feel strange that you’re here._

_It’s nice… having you here… near me._

He scowls at the sudden thoughts in his mind; _what annoying, childish thoughts_. The low hum of a phone ringing, waiting for the other side to pick up snaps him out of his thoughts. He looks to the opposite end to see the girl holding her phone flat a few inches away from her face.

“It’s on speakerphone.” She says.

2 more rings and then a familiar voice picks up.

“Well if it isn’t my dear angel!!”

“You set this all up, didn’t you?”

“Huh?! What? What do you mean?”

“You’re a hacker 7, you know _exactly_ what I do.”

There’s an awkward silence, followed by a sigh- “Yeah… I do. You’re not stupid, I know that. I just never thought I had to bring it up.”

“Seven-oh-seven, _you knew_ Jumin Han is-was one of my regulars.”

Another sigh from the other side. “Again, I didn’t think it important.”

“In what reality do you think _it wouldn’t_ be important _?”_ he asks

“Shit!! What- whatwhatwhat?! Jumin?? Am I on speaker??”

“Seven, I literally tried to steal Elizabeth 3rd and had a practical breakdown, because I thought _and still have reason to believe_ this is all an elaborate ruse Ju- Han made in order to get to me because he stalks me.”

“No!! No! No! NO! That’s- Noooo! Not! The! Case!!” he starts shouting. “Not! The! Case!” he shouts in English. “No! Not! True! Aaaaaaaaahhh- (MC) you gotta believe me- this is all some like crazy fuc- crazy coincidence!!”

“You could have alerted me on day one.”

“You would have run off.” Jumin says.

She looks back to him, slightly surprised he said anything at all.

“Yeah!! Yeah what Jumin said!! And then _who knows_ what could have happened to you!!”

“I don’t have a retort for that-“

“Because it’s exactly what you would have done, Ms.(MC).”

“Oh my god you don’t need to tease me because of that!”

“Am I?”

“You totally are! Trying to keep down that smile- come on!” she whines. “Your voice always gives away when you’re smiling! And _you_ are attempting to stifle said smile: _Right. Now.”_ She complains with a pout, pointing an ever so rude finger at him.

_Ah._

“You’re such an ass! Can’t even hold back a smile when you successfully torment somebody!”

“Jumin Han is smiling?!”

“Of course he is! Why wouldn’t he? He gets off on teasing and tormenting people all the time!”

_Why is he smiling? Why is it so hard to push it down?_

“(MC) take a picture! I have to see this!”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because Jumin Han is freaking _smiling!”_

“Yeah so? He’s trying so hard not to laugh.”

“(MC), there is really no reason for you to be so… feisty right now.” He tells her, a small chuckle surfacing up.

_Of course he’s smiling, this isn’t the first time he’s… “teased” her like this. She’s made him smile before why would it be any different now?_

_God she feels like an old friend already._

_She was always awfully cute when she’d pout and get frustrated like this._

“Feisty?!” she whines, going and sitting up, now making herself have to look down on him.

He looks up to her, unfazed by her doing such a thing. She’s only made this whole situation amusing now because of her accusations that he was teasing her. Not his fault that he decided he may as well go forward and actually tease in order to diffuse the previous tension. _It’s surprising that it actually worked._

“Ah! I’m getting distracted!” she groans getting up. “Seven!” she shouts into the phone. “Tell me what you propose to do?”

“Lay low yo.”

“What?”

“I can’t have you moving around everywhere. Jumin’s loft is way safer than Rika’s apartment honestly. (MC), please, you have to trust me, this is all some terrible aligning of the stars that caused you two to meet outside of… Msviewfinder.com?” he bursts out laughing, to the point he starts wheezing- “Jesus christ Jumin! Are you for real?! You put your fucking credit card on this website?!” he continues cackling. “Shit, I have to keep more tabs on you, your identity is going to get stolen one of these days I swear, learn the internet already!”

“Hey! They pay well! and my coworkers are nice and my supervisors aren’t assholes!”

“aaahh, ok ok honey. I’ll go and get a membership of my own later then so I can meet my very own… (CM)?” he starts wheezing out his laughter again. “for real?! For fucking real?! That’s the name you chose?! That’s the name Mr. Jumin Han has said out loud?!”

“oh my god 7- _fuck off.”_ She groans. “So you’re telling me to spend the night here?”

“Yup.” He pops, an audible swish of a soda can being audible from the other side.

Jumin sees Elizabeth 3rd wake up on the couch, the missing warmth of the girl being probably the reason she uncurled herself from her spot. She stretches and licks herself a few times before hopping off the couch and saunters over to the girl with a loud meow.

“Ah.” He hears her mumble.

“What?” he asks.

“Huh?” 7 says on the other side.

“I’m keeping Elizabeth 3rd ransom- hostage? Whatever- she stays with me.”

There’s a simultaneous shout of “What?!” from both men and she crouches down to pet the kitty before speaking up again.

“Elizabeth 3rd here is going to stay with me the whole time I’m in this cage. Anyone try anything and… well… i-I-“

_Pffft-_

“As if you could ever hurt her.”

“Don’t try me!”

“It’s not in you. Hurting an animal? You cried when you killed that cricket that made its way into your bedroom.”

“JUMMIN!!” she cries, plopping herself on the floor. “You’re so mean!”

He laughs _(this isn’t the first exchange of this sort between them)_

“Is that Jumin Han _laughing?! Is Jumin Han actually laughing out loud like some sort of normal person over there?!”_

“Yeah, what of it?”

He stops laughing and then her annoyance melts to finally realization-

“Oh… You… You like never laugh or anything with these guys… with anyone… I…I totally forgot.”

“Are you meaning to tell me you’ve heard Jumin Han laugh before?!”

“… yeah… I have…” she halfway grimaces, but there a tinge of a smile under it all.

“(MC), I’m pretty sure you know Jumin Han better than any of us.”

“I’m still scared of him though.”

“Well, pssh of course who wouldn’t be of a 6 foot tall sociopathic looking mo-fo.”

“huh, it seems I am just now being revealed how lowly our dear Luciel thinks of me. How disappointing, and I used to think highly of you as a person.”

“Hey! What? Hey man you’re cool! You’re- you’re just different from usual you know!? But you’re Jumin freaking Han you’re cool as heck in my book, y’know?”

“Jumin Han is an old cat mom workaholic.”

“Oh, we _all know that,_ (CM).”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Righto!” he laughs in English. “So! About your quick stay at the Han household- stay there until tomorrow. Just the night- and yeah I guess keep our dear Elly-

“Elizabeth 3rd”

“Hostage in whatever way you can I guess.”

“Oh I will, she was in a cage when I got here after all, the poor thing.” She pouts petting her more.

“Oh yeah Jaehee mentioned that- oh there it is. Jumin stop locking up our dear princess Elizabeth 3rd.”

“Oh please she’s the queen of this place.”

“ah, right you are, (MC).”

“So… just until tomorrow morning?” she asks, but he can’t tell if it’s directed towards him or 7, even though she’s now looking to him.

“Yes.” He hears 7 respond, but she keeps looking at him, an expression of fear and anticipation that he knows that if she asked him to do anything at all with that expression he would always say ‘ _yes_ ’ without hesitation.

_Oh god what is he thinking?_

“Yes. Just until tomorrow morning. You can leave the same time I leave for work.”

She smiles. Relieved.

It twists his heart grossly to see that’s her expression to her leaving this place. To leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have NEVER written so much 707 god- no more, please;;;


	7. Day 8: Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp here it is.  
> I'm sorry if it gets kinda dark in here? I'm... feeling very iffy w this whole fic as a whole now. Idk how to make it work tbh. if you have any crit feel free to tear me a new one. Im sorry if jumin seems ooc? idk man 40% of his dialogue here is from the game so *shrug*

“It hasn’t been scientifically proven that beautiful women sleep more. But it’s been said that women tend to sleep longer than men on average.”

“What are you talking about? What are you doing in the kitchen?”

“Ah, it seems the princess is awake?”

“Huh? That sounds more like a statement- and don’t call me _that.”_

“I was referring to Elizabeth 3rd.” he can’t help but let a small chuckle escape, “What a faux-paux, showing how self-centered you are.” He jabs at her as she turns red and averts looking at him, a clear pout taking over her face.

“Rude!”

“Isn’t that right, Elizabeth 3rd? Ms.(MC) always thinks its about _her._ Even when the camera is not on her. She rivals you it seems in needing attention!”

She ends up laughing, this isn’t the first time they’ve had this exact terribly mean teasing exchange before. It was a well-known continuing competition for attention between the cam-model and Elizabeth 3rd. Elizabeth had a tendency to obscure the screen during their appointments whenever she saw them talking (or doing any… _other things_ ).

He lets go of his cat and she goes off to wherever she wants to be and the air suddenly stiffs; it almost seemed as if she took the comforting playful air with her.

“So… uh…” she mumbles, shifting around. “What you make there? Also why aren’t you at work yet?”

“Oh, yes, I’m going don’t worry-

“Yeah and then drop me off.”

“Of course of course, but I made pancakes for the lady.” He says, grabbing the already made plate.

She stares at it for a second, her hands raised slightly at her sides as she looks wide eyed at it.

“Is… something… ah you don’t like pancakes, do you?”

“What? No! i- i- No it’s just _so fancy!!_ I’ve only seen stuff like this from those fancy cafes! And _you_ made it?”

He nods.

“Have you eaten too?”

He’s taken aback slightly by the question, he definitely wasn’t expecting it.

She puts her hands on the plate but doesn’t take it from him yet- “If you haven’t we can share.”

“Share… a plate of pancakes?”

“Yeah if you haven’t eaten yet! Don’t be going to work without having eaten! You know it’s bad even if you say you work better! At least a piece of toast, Jumin! Even Jaehee has at least a cup of milk before going to work. Just not orange juice- I heard since it’s really acidic it’s bad for your stomach lining when you haven’t eaten anything before when you’ve just woken up.”

She stops suddenly, her gaze going back to him from looking elsewhere whilst rambling. She grimaces slightly- “On second thought, make yourself some toast and then we’ll leave.” She pulls on the plate a bit more and then sets it on the island, going and sitting herself too.

_Ah…. He’s smiling._

“Come on,” she motions with her fork, and mouth full of food. “I want to go back to dead girl’s apartment already.” She swallows. “My bad, Rika.” She sighs and he sees her hang her head low for a second as he goes and finds something in the fridge.

“Something wrong?”

“Besides having the best sleep I’ve had all week… dunno.” She sighs with a roll of her eyes.

“Best sleep? But it sure took you a while to go to sleep.” He says pouring a glass of water for himself.

“Sheer willpower of trying to deny how good the bed was.”

“Are there… issues? At Rika’s apartment?”

She swallows quickly. “Ju- Mr. Jumin, it’s the apartment _of a dead person. Of course there’s a problem._ I… it feels weird in there. It’s…Still… so still and stuffy and i…”

“I’ve read up on ghosts when I was reading up on black magic, do you suppose it’s that?”

She snorts a sudden laugh- “You tellin’ me you actually remembered stuff you read from that book?!”

“Didn’t you?”

“I sort of stopped at chapter 4? 5?” she laughs.

“Ah, that’s why you haven’t gotten to the ghosts yet. I recommend you get some incense to cleanse the apartment of the past energy.” He says before taking a big swig of the water. “I may not be an avid believer like some people, but energy is a thing we all have, leave and project.”

“Yeah, yeah, physics and shit. I know Professor Han~”

“Did the book I lend help last night?”

“That boring thing? Got 10 pages in and I read the end. It was-“

“Don’t tell me.”

“Oh?” she stuff another bite of pancake into her mouth. “You not read the end yet?”

“No… Rika gave me that book.”

She swallows- “Oh…”

“Yes, and I… I’ve never gotten to the end of it.”

“I’m… why?”

“I hadn’t taken that book off the shelf ever since she passed, (MC). I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea to give it to you to fall asleep last night…”

She takes another bite of the pancakes- “Finish it one day.”

“What an order.”

“No, I’m-“ she swallows- “I’m trying to help you, Ju- Han you were just talking about energy. That book has energy, _her energy_ , and you’re keeping her tethered here by having unfinished business with that book. You have memories of her already, isn’t that all you need?”

“…You did read the book.”

“Wha- which one?” she asks just as her phone dings with the text tone indicating a new chatroom.

A small smile escapes again, “Doesn’t matter.”

“Finish the book, Han. It’ll take a load off.”

“Untangle the threads?”

“The what?” she looks up from the phone- eyebrows very furrowed.

“Never mind.”

“You going to make more pancakes?”

“Yes for myself.” He says with a sigh, and it’s quiet for a while.

“Oh dear…” he hears her mumble as the batter hits the pan. “You _really_ should go into work today, Han.”

“What’s going on?”

“I’m talking with Jaehee right now, and well, your employees are talking.”

“They’re always talking.”

“No Jumin, there’s an article- I mean an article was released about you and Sarah… It’s going around you’re missing work to prepare for your wedding!”

“How ridiculous.” He sighs, flipping the pancake.

“Jaehee is saying you should show up to have your employees stop gossiping about you.”

He shrugs a bit- “You of all people should know I am used to these sort of things at this point, Ms. (MC).”

“I’m going to quote what Jaehee is saying: ‘ _the media is free to talk about whatever they want, but Mr.Han should at least stop his own employees from gossiping. If not for himself then for… for Elizabeth 3 rd. _aw…”

“What?”

“Jaehee is saying Elizabeth will be sad that these rumors about you are going around work. I do… I do think she’s right.”

There’s a loud meow, they both look down and there she is, so poised and sitting, waiting for a bite of whatever her doting owner is making.

“Do you think so?”

“Are you asking her or me?”

He looks to his cat and then her and then the cat again, definitely ruminating it over. “What if someone comes to take her?”

“I… don’t you have bodyguards? Extra ones?”

He picks her up. “I could… take her? God, taking her out?”

She suddenly stumbles off her chair and is at the stove, flipping the pancake out of the pan and onto the plate next to the stove- “Jumin! What the hell?! It was burning!”

She lets out a defeated sigh, and looks back to him, cat in arms, and still trying to think of what he can do.

“I… I can watch her.”

He looks to her, he didn’t think that was an option, she was so adamant on leaving just 10 minutes ago.

“You… trust me? Right?”

“Are you coming to terms with yourself that this was all truly coincidence?”

“…sort of? I guess, I thought it over last night and put together some evidence for and against your case.”

“I have a case?”

“You trust me, right?”

“I’ve been foolish enough to trust you from the start.” He tells her. “Even if I doubt it will ever be reciprocated.”

“I’m doing this for her, though. Remember that.”

“You have a kind heart.”

“Thank… you?”

It’s awkward once more.

“I’ll watch her, Jum- Han. I… I’ll stay here with her and you…. you can go to work and stuff…”

“You sound defeated.”

“I am. I’m in a literal corner, I’m just trying to figure out where it’s cleanest.”

“(MC), what do you mean?” he asks setting Elizabeth the 3rd down.

“I mean, that you don’t even _have to_ trust me. I have nowhere to go, Jumin. Even if I _tried_ to run off with her, you’d find me. Even if I _tried_ to run off even without the cat- which _you know_ I wouldn’t do, you’d find me. I’m… I’m just making the decision to stay in a multi-million dollar penthouse for the morning instead of the stuffy dead person’s apartment.”

“…(MC), please don’t cry.”

She sniffles again, it seems she wasn’t aware of the sudden wave of emotion that came over her as she explained everything. “I- It’s not on purpose!”

_Please, don’t cry._

_Please stop crying._

_I never wanted-I never meant for it to be like this._

_How do I comfort you? What do people usually do in these cases?_

_You hate me._

Despite that he goes and wraps his arms around her, fully expecting an immediate push from her and a shout for him not to touch her. But he doesn’t get that, and that’s what worries him more than suddenly anything else.

_Fight._

“You’re… You’re tired. _You’re exhausted_. (MC),” he cups her face in his hands. “Please, do not feel obligated to stay. Please do not feel obligated to have to go back to Rika’s apartment. Do not feel obligated _to stay in the RFA_.” _God why is he saying this? How can he be saying this?_ “ _Run_. If it is what you want to do. _Run_ , I… I’ll help you.” _he never thought he’d have to pull words out of him with such force. He never thought he’d have to say something every fiber of his being wanted to be saying the opposite of._ “Get rid of your old phone, I- I’ll help you buy a new one, and then… you can leave. Just… leave it all. You… you don’t have to stay.”

“Even if I did, it’s not a way out. I can’t _ever._ You guys will _always_ find me.”

_This is awful. This is so utterly terrible and awful, he never saw it like this for her. He never thought of how **any** of this was affecting her._

“I’m… trying to be optimistic about this Jumin. I’m just going to do it, and if it ends well for me, then… fine. Then I lucked out!” she wipes her face. “So… _please,_ just go to work and deal with your own issues.” She suddenly lets out a halfhearted chuckle out. “Do not feel obligated to help me.”

_I hate this._

“I will.”

“What?”

“I’m going to do everything in my power to stop making this feel like a corner for you. I’m going to do everything so that you can make it to a door.”

“Oh my god, stop with the symbolical shit.” She says with an underlying laugh, wiping her tears again.

“If I return and you are gone, I will understand why…”

She realizes where she is.

She’s realized the sudden intimacy.

She’s remembered that she doesn’t trust this person still who is feebly attempting to comfort her in an attempt to distract himself from his own issues.

There’s a jab to his gut and she’s backed up away from him, ready for any further advances.

“ _You- You don’t get within 3 feet of me.”_

He sighs in relief. “of course, I know.” He looks to her, a couple of seconds, waiting for her to relax. “ I appreciate you staying guard for Elizabeth 3rd.”

She thinks over her response. “It’s… no problem. I wont’ be doing anything anyways.”

“If you wish to go downstairs to buy something from the shops, please feel free to do so, I will pay for anything you want. Please do not see my home as a cage… do not feel as if you’re backed into a corner, (MC).”

“trust me, I’ve been trying to since I stepped into that apartment.”

 _Check the time-_ “I should get going.”

She nods.

“Come here,” he motions going to the front door. “I’ll have the head security know you’ll be staying here so that you can come and go as you please.”

She nods once more.

“(MC), you… you have to let me know if anyone tries to do anything to you. Well, of course nothing like that will happen I’m sure… But know right now your well-being and safety is second only to Elizabeth 3rd’s for me- Mr. Kim please come here.”

“How do I take care of Elizabeth 3rd?”

“I’ll put her in the cage before I leave so…” he looks down to her- “If you take her out of it after I leave I suppose I have no control over that. I would… prefer if you didn’t though, Ms. (MC).”

There’s a look of compassion that washes over her, but he knows she won’t listen.

“I’ll feed her before I go, regardless. Her food bowl is the one under the bar table in the kitchen, with the food.”

“Oh, she knows we’re talking about her- hey princess~” She crouches down and scratches her under her chin. “I’ll be watching you this morning, please treat me well.”

“She’s the same off screen as she is on screen, Elizabeth.”

She whips her head up to him, a large frustrated pout decorating her still sleepy face.

“You won’t have to do anything other than feed her, (MC).”

She nods.

“You called for me, Mr.Han?”

“Ah Kim, yes, come in, no no you can leave the door open it’s quick.”

“Yes sir, ah Elizabeth is out.”

“Yes, but I am about to put her back in the cage for her well-being. But first, I have to go to the office to take care of some things. While I’m gone please make sure to give proper protection to Ms. (MC) here. Remember her face.”

“I can’t forget it after last night.”

“Hey! I’m… I’m sorry that happened… sir.”

He scoffs.

“Enough, she’s the only one I trust right now to be with Elizabeth 3rd, Kim. I’m sure we can all forgive those… troublesome first impressions from last night.”

“Yes… It’ll be a… pleasure to work for you, Ms. (MC), I am at your service.”

“Kim, if my father, Sarah, Glam Choi- any of these three come here, i implore you to please contact me immediately. I do not want _any_ of them in this apartment.” He tells his chief security, but he sees his eyes suddenly get wide. “Is someth-“

“The cat!”

“Elizabeth!”

“Get the cat!!” He hears him shout.

_How did he grab onto her so quickly?_

Mr. Kim is already running out the door, _why did he grab onto the girl_?

“What are you doing?! Let go of me!”

Everything sounds muffled- there’s a flurry of shouting from outside the door.

“Let go of me!” she shout again trying to free her arm from his grip.

_Let go._

She keeps shouting.

_Let go._

_Please, not you too._

_Let go._

_I can’t._

_Let go._

_I don’t want to._

_Let go already._

“Jumin!!”

_Do it already._

_“Please!”_

_Let go._

She’s out of the door just as fast as Elizabeth had ran. _What does he do now?_

_She’ll come back. She’ll be back._

_Head to the CCTV room._

Nothing is solved from there. He can’t find her. There’s nothing on the cameras. He’s there an hour and then there’s a call for him to return to the penthouse. He returns immediately-

_She’s there._

“I couldn’t get her!” she cries.

“You came back?”

“What do you mean? Yeah! I- Jumin I couldn’t catch up to her!” she cries.

“I’m… We’re going to find her.”

She hugs him. “We’ll find her!”

“That’s what I’m saying.” _What is she doing?_  “I… you have no reason to stay anymore, do you wish to leave?”

“What?! No! I’m going to stay until we find her!”

“Please don’t cry. (MC), stay right here, we’re… we’re going to figure this out. Just,” he holds her back a bit. “Just please stay right here, please. I… just why did you come back?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knwo the general theme of his route is keeping hold of you and not letting you go anywhere, but i think thats why i went for the theme of letting go in here. Because in the game his need to keep hold of you is to later grow to learn to let go of things, so i guess the approach here was just a little different.  
> I'm sorry that i gave MC too much character of their own from the get go.


	8. Day 8; Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by far the most wordy chapter, like to th point it started getting annoying. i churned this out in like 2 hours instead of writing my essay bc i was on a roll.  
> hope yall enjoy  
> reminder you can always get my a coffee on ko-fi, same username sans the 14.
> 
> edit: holy fff 3,300 words of straight up dialogue jfc

_How long has it been?_

“She could have left the building. Cats get around to places that people can’t see, so she must have-“

“Jumin don’t say that. I’m sure she didn’t.”

“A way. She even avoided the thermal cameras. Do you think she ran that fast? I honestly have never seen her run so fast.”

“Jumin I’m sure-“

“She always used to stretch so leisurely here at home, on the couch… she’d meow to me every morning looking towards my bed-“

“Jumin.”

“How is she not here? I wish this were a dream…”

“Jumin!”

_When did you get up?_

“We’ll find her! Stop falling into despair!”

It feels like he’s in a soap opera of some sort- the way she’s suddenly grabbed onto his shoulders to force him to look at her, how she looks just as equally distraught as he feels. Does he look just as distressed?

“Yes… we will…” he looks off away from her. “Alive or not… we’ll find her.”

“Jumin!? What?!”

‘But, more than that…” he sighs, getting up, effectively pushing her away, “I cant accept the fact that she tried to run away from me. I feel like all the love I’ve given her for years have gone to waste. How… do I express what- _how_ I’m feeling right now…? I feel… as if I’ve been betrayed… it’s… as if a bitter sadness that eats away at the heart. Why?” he asks turning back to her. “Why am I feeling this? _Why am I like this?”_

_Oh no._

“Wh- why are you crying?”

“Just say it.” she chokes out.

“What?”

“Just say how it’s my fault. Say how I am to blame Jumin! I know it’s my fault, if I’d never come I never would have stressed her out! You never would have lost her and you wouldn’t be in an even worse state than you were in before! Just say it- Say it!”

_How did you ever get to that conclusion?_

“Stay longer.”

“What?”

He says her name, carefully- “Stay longer.” he repeats. “Can… Can’t you stay a bit longer… with me?”

_Why does the air feel so frigid? Why can I not bring myself to say anything else?_

“Wh…” she furrows her brow, never looking away from him. And she blinks once again, letting another set of tears stream down her cheeks, she clenches her teeth, presses her balled up hands closer to her chest, and swallows. “Yes.”

“I don’t wish to burden you…” _ah,_ “Shit.” He grumbles wiping away the water on his cheek, “It’s hard to control emotions. Forgive me for I can’t be peaceful.” He sighs, steadying his voice again. “I hate myself like this. It’s… the first time I can say I’ve hit rock bottom.”

“Rock bottom?” she asks. “Rock bottom?” she scoffs, cocking her head to the side I bit. “Jumin, please, you’re just distraught.” She tells him, a smile replacing the grimace from before. “If this is your rock bottom… then… _I wish_ we could switch situations.” She scoffs again. “It’s just your emotions, you can always talk those out, Jumin.”

There’s a sudden knock at the door, and both are pulled out from the exchange-

“It must be a body guard. Maybe they have news.” He says in a huff quickly going to open the door.

“Mr. Han, Miss Sarah has come for you.”

“What?” he hears her gasp behind him, _why did she follow him?_

“It sounds as if you are saying as if death has come for me.”

He hears her burst out laughing behind him, and the bodyguard ends up smiling- _oh, was that, that funny?_

“The worst woman at the worst timing.” He sighs amidst their reactions.

“She says she knows something about Elizabeth the 3rd”

The laughter behind him is cut short and there’s a feeling of a stab to his chest- “What does she know.” He asks, much too hurriedly.

“She… uh, she says she’ll only tell us what she knows to you directly… face to face that is.”

_Of course._

“I don’t want to let that woman in and I’m sure what she has to say is a lie… but what have I to lose at this point?” he sighs, and turns around to face her, “what do you think?” he asks, tying in her name with the question.

She looks surprised he asked her, and she looks away from him for a moment before turning back to him and answering: “I… think you’re right- I mean nothing bad can come out, out of hearing some information, I guess. You’ll be the judge of whether or not what she’s said is helpful.”

He smiles _(why?)_ “Thank you for believing in me. Although its highly likely that she thinks of this situation as an opportunity. But, if the information she provides me is useless,” she nods, “then that will give me reason to never see her face again.” She nods again in agreement. “I wish she would just say ‘I have Elizabeth the 3rd, give me your money.’ Like a villain so this could all end. It’d be easier that way, no?”

“Definitely.” She responds with a weak smile.

“Then lets hope that’s what she’ll do?”

She smiles brighter and a small laugh escapes from her

“Jumin! Oh my~! You sound so tired! But no need to worry! I, Sarah, am here so everything will be solved!” her annoyingly grating voice suddenly starts from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?”

_No._

“First, let me hear what you have to say.”

“You’re going to keep me here standing? That’s mean even with this depressing situation!” she whines loudly. “All the security guards are watching! I want to talk to you alone~! And! If someone has taken the trouble to visit you, shouldn’t you at least say hello? I’m about to feel quite upset.”

_Then do._

“What a gal.” he hears a very quiet sigh from beside him.

“Hello, I _highly_ admire your _tenacity.”_ He can’t help but roll his eyes, earning a small giggle from the girl beside him.

“Ten… Tenacity?”

“I don’t think she knows what that means.” He whispers to her, causing her to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“An-Anyways, loosen up that face! After I found out that you lost your cat-“ _Elizabeth 3 rd, it is not that hard. _“I’ve been calling everywhere to tell me if they see a cat like Elizabeth!”

“And?...”

“And then, not even ten minutes later, I got a call saying they found the cat!  How lucky! Don’t you think?” _you probably called everywhere to find a cat that looks like her._ “See! You and I are meant to be with each other! You lost something and I found it. What would you do without me~?”

_What sort of reasoning is that?_

“What kind of reasoning is that?” she whispers.

“And where, is _that_ cat?”

“It-It’s- I mean _she’s_ not with me yet~! I do have a picture of her though, do you want to see it?”

“Yes.” He sighs. “I do.”

“But are you still going to keep me here outside? I’ll show it to you when I get in, okay?”

“I want to see the photo first.”

“You can see it once I’m in there!” she screams, a pound of the door being heard in the midst of her shouts.

“Don’t force your way in!” a body guard says loudly. “Mr. Han, are you alright sir?”

“Fine.” He sighs fixing his cufflinks, trying to ignore the fact both he and the girl had jumped a step back from the bang. “If you want to come in so desperately, then fine. I suppose I have no choice.” He sighs.

“Call us if you need anything.” The bodyguard says.

“Thank you, Wu, I will.”

“I’m not a stranger, you know!” she cackles as the door swings open. “I just want to enter my fiancé’s house! What’s all the fuss about?!” she continues laughing, sauntering in, every loud step of her heels paired with the jangle of her jewelry. “Ah…A…woman?” she pauses, wide eyed, looking to the girl. “Housekeeping?” she smiles pointing to her.

“Show me the picture.”

“She’s housekeeping, right? Tell me she is.” She chuckles, a hint of nervousness surfacing up. “She’s just out of uniform, right?”

“The picture.” She tells her.

“And, _who,_ are _you_ to think you can talk _to me_ like _that?”_ she growls slightly turning towards her. “You’re the girlfriend. Aren’t you?”

“No, nothing like that.” She replies. _Is she… intimidated?_

“Such a plain looking dog- lying through her teeth! He has a _fiancé_ now.” She spits. “Just _what_ are you doing here in the middle of the day?”

“Who’s… whose fiancé?”

_Who… did… did he just ask that?_

“Jumin!” she chortles, gripping onto his arm as she suddenly takes place at his side. “No need to be shy! I know everything~ I’m sure she’s just a hook up, or a…” she sighs with a chuckle, “simply a hooker. I understand. I would just think you would have more refined taste, she’s so average looking.” She sighs, still keeping that smile up. “ _I_ am not a woman who makes fusses about these things~ You work in the big leagues after all. I’m sure this is nothing out of the ordinary actually. It’s fine. Marriage is a sacred bond that easily trumps meaningless desire. I’m old enough to know this.” She ends her monologue, then looking back up to him.  Her smile suddenly drops off her face though- “Wha- Wh-“ the smile plasters itself back on, but now nervously and devoid of past confidence. “Alright, alright! Don’t look at me like that~!” she giggles again, her waving hand getting dangerously close to his face. “I _know_ you’ll feel much better if I show you the picture!”

She quickly rummages through her ridiculously large bag- “Now here! It’s her right?

_She didn’t even try, did she?_

“It’s Elizabeth.” She proclaims proudly.

“That… sure is a cat.” The girl says, having taken a place next to him once again.

“Huh?!”

“Unfortunately, it is not.” He says with a slight hiss, the muscles in his face twitching into a grimace.

“What?! Huh?” she flips the picture to herself once before turning it back to him. “Look closer! All cats look kind of the same! White hair, blue eyes- Elizabeth! How can it _not_ be her?! It’s a spitting image of her! Maybe- maybe it’s just from an unflattering angle? Maybe the picture is just bad? It might be Elizabeth if you actually see her? Do you want to go see her with me?”

_Why would I ever go anywhere with you?_

“I must refuse.”

She pouts, and her arms fall to her sides, the picture hitting her thigh with a slap, and the jingle of her jewelry reverberating through the room. “You…” and she’s angry. “You have _no_ idea how _hard_ it was for me to find a similar looking cat in such a short time!” she almost screams the picture crumpling in her hand as she goes to point at him. “Jumin are you really going to be this… this- _this rude?!”_

“Me, being rude?” he asks, but he stops himself, letting out a cool breath of air to ease himself. “I’m afraid I cannot see you off, I will call someone to escort you.”

“You should at least offer me- _YOUR FIANCE,_ a cup of tea!”

“That will not be happening. I hope we do not have to see each other, ever again. I will be telling my father about the events which have played out today.”

“E- _Ever… again?!”_ she gasps “Are- _ARE YOU BREAKING UP **WITH ME?!**_ **”**

“Breaking up…? Break up? How strange of you to say that when we have never been together. How strange of you to say that when we haven’t been around each other for more than a total of 5 minutes, including this most inconsiderate exchange. If you thought that exchanging a few words was being together, then I must you, you are _absolutely delusional.”_ He tells her. “In addition-“ _as if he’s done._ “That photo of the cat can most likely be easily found online, cant it? You must be either very confident, but more likely just stupid to think that with simply my father’s lame support you would be able to waltz into my home with such a photo.”

“Well- I- I must have been tricked!”

“Sarah. Will you, _please_ leave? I do not wish to further waste my time. I must find Elizabeth 3rd.” he sighs. “But, I will have to tell my father that you brought a fake photo of my cat to win over my affections. If my father has any sense left in him-

“Jumin.”

“Hm?”

“You… You don’t have to tell your father.” She tells him quietly.

“Are… you trying to defend this woman (MC)?”

“Jumin, I’m just saying, she was desperate enough to do this- she must be, she probably is just feeling lost and didn’t know what else to do.” She explains, avoiding looking at him. “I’m… I’m sure you can deal with this on your own, I’m sure if you talk it out with your father he may change his mind, or I mean, actually see you as the adult you are. Just, you don’t have to keep beating an already broken down horse.”

“ _Excuse me!?”_

_(MC), why… why do you hold so much kindness and sympathy in your heart?_

“Did you just call me _a horse?!_  I’ll- I’ll have you know _I am not desperate!!_ You little fucking whore!! It’s because of you- isn’t it?! It’s because of her isn’t it?! Your daddy aint gonna believe a word of anything you say after I tell him you already had this little slut already with you!”

_His father? His father would be delighted to finally be affirmed his son is normal with such a case._

“What?! Are you two like, in love or something? That assistant didn’t mention anything of this!” she groans. “Look, sweetie, if you think you’re doing to get a Frada bag or _whatever_ by sleeping with him, you got another thing coming! You better bet your fucking ass I don’t catch you around here- _ever again_! I don’t know where you were shat out of and I don’t give a damn! But us rich families got a reputation to uphold! So don’t even think about tryin’ nothin’ funny!”

“Sarah.” She states firmly, even if her balled fists are shaking. “I… I’m just a friend. _Please_ , I’m trying to help you.”

“Friend? _Friend?!_ What kind of man has a female friend over and no one else?! And… _oh my god!_ And you spent the night here! Are… is that breakfast?!” she gasps. “It’s so obvious! Y’all weren’t even _trying_ to hide it!”

“Ah, I forgot to clean the plates, I should have called a maid.”

“Are you just going to pretend I’m not here now!?” she groans again. “Jumin! How… How could you do this to me?! Mr. Han loves you _so much_ … How could you be so rude to me when he picked _me!_ I just… I just cant leave like this!”

“You… are seriously hurting my ears. What did my father ever see in you?”

“I’m hurting your ears?! THE LISTEN TO ME!”

“I wanted to end this quickly since I do have a guest over… but this reminds me of an episode in a drama.”

“Huh? Wh- what are you saying?!”

“This has just become unnecessarily troublesome. But I’ll do it for my father. Your fake tears, your trepid threats, it’s all such a cliché I’m having a very hard time keeping my laughter down.”

“I mean it! I’m really going to tell Mr. Han. Don’t even try to stop me!”

“I can guarantee you that your threats are empty and pointless to me. I’ve gone through this multiple times in the past. You should just use your energy on something else in life…” he tells her, looking down over her with a grimace he can no longer push down, and he sighs. “Giving advice will only be a waste of time when it’s directed towards you, so let’s stop it at that.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?! Anyways, you’re mad at me right now, right?! Just be honest!” she forces laughter amidst her disbelief.

“Not yet.” He ticks. “I do not get angry very often. But, you have annoyed me enough to make me talk. I know very well from experience that people like you will do whatever it takes to get what you want. You will have the right… skills and even the… spontaneity it takes to do it. But people like you easily fall into nihilism once you’ve acquired that wealth you so coveted. I… actually felt pity. A life? Such as yours? Completely pointless. But, I suppose it’s what you crave?”

“ _WHAT?!”_

“I was lucky to be born with the wealth you so crave since I was born. But, if it is your life goal; do you want some? A couple million? Is it that? Is _that_ what you so desire, Ms. Sarah.”

She gasps, and so does the other girl in the room.

“Then say it. If you ask, I may give it to you. You _need_ the money, don’t you? It is nothing to me. Go on. Beg.”

“Jumin! What- what are you doing? Are- are you ok?” she asks gently.

“I’m fine.” He sighs slightly, a smile taking place on his lips as he says her name.

“You’re being to harsh!” she sputters out. “Now. Can- can you write me a check now?”

“I do not like talking about impossible things.”

“So… you mean it?” she asks, suddenly calming down. “Then… three. Three million. Three million won and I say no to the marriage. Only one condition- I tell Mr. Han, and I will be the one refusing the marriage.” She smiles. “It’ll be better for both of us that way~! A win-win!”

“Got you.”

“What? Why… why are you smiling?” she gasps.

“I simply repeated lines from a drama I watched and you completely fell for it. It actually felt like I was in the scene from it.” he says, a slight chuckle coming up. “Apparently it’s even a very popular TV show these days.”

“You… _YOU WERE MESSING WITH ME?!”_ she schreeches.

“Yes.”

“God! You- i- _Who the hell do you think you are?!”_

“Unfortunately I will be charged with embezzlement if I use company funds-“ he’s suddenly cut off though.

He stops as he feels a hand cup under his chin, and he’s brought over to someone- _to her._

_What is she-_

_..._

_Soft._

_So soft… So warm. Her cheeks are extremely warm, and red, oh dear._

Her hand goes down to his shoulders, both of them do. She’s bringing him in close and-

_Oh._

One of her hands travel to the back of his head, bringing him in closer to her as she cocks her head slightly to the side. Of course he has to go and place his hands on her waist, he would have fallen if he had not done so. _Shit their teeth just clanked._

_This… is nice though- although- is her leg going up? Fuck!- ok grab the leg-_

She pushes away slightly, not bothering to clean her mouth- “This is taking too long, you told me it was _just_ you and me today… Hanny.”

_I feel as if we’re supposed to tango in this position. Can I kiss you again? Can you please come back and kiss me again? I want to keep you this close._

He sighs- he exhales a good amount of his tension leaving him in that breath. “I know, darling.”

“Besides that. This lady is stopping us from actually finding Elizabeth.” She says annoyed, letting her head fall back slightly, cocking it over in Sarah’s direction.

“You can come back if you actually have some information.”

“(MC), you really must stop having such a kind heart.”

She shouts- she screams. “MS. CHOI WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THIS!!’ She screams and suddenly storms out.

_Finally._

He looks back to her, she hasn’t pushed away, and he’s still holding onto the sleazily placed leg.

“Hanny?” he asks.


	9. Day 8; afternoon, part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well would you look at that, another chapter;  
> i went artsy on this... lol  
> reminder jumin han is p fucking misogynistic in game yall- u better not forget

Of course he had to leave after that, not just because he still had to find Elizabeth 3rd, but because restraint was becoming difficult.

_Restraint?_

_Difficult?_

_Yes… it’s definitely been becoming difficult to control these past few days._

But of course the decision to return Elizabeth 3rd to V had to be made, and he was going to follow through with it. Her replies were mostly questions in the chat, but the moment he sent ‘ _A cat is just a cat’_ she called him.

_Hysterical._

He didn’t expect it, he had to take shelter somewhere quiet in the TV studio where he was to be able to hear her clearly.

She wouldn’t let him speak, simply shouting at him how the cat was his and nothing could ever replace the cat’s love for him.

“But, you are by my side.” He’d blurted out.

_By his side?_

_He fucking wished._

The warmth that had for some reason built up in his chest from hearing her voice suddenly dropped to his gut, and the feeling turned frigid.

_What an awkward silence that followed._

_“I didn’t mean it to sound like that.”_

They both sighed, silence ensuing, he chose not to say anything else. All the gushing that had suddenly came up that he wanted to blurt out immediately dissipated. All those:

_“I never thought in my wildest dreams, that I would ever meet someone who’d understand me completely, and whom I would be able to own…’_

_What was he thinking?!_

All those sweet affirmations of her name then followed with:

‘ _You are completely different from all the women my father has met. Isn’t it a miracle… that I managed to find someone so ~~innocent-~~ ‘_

_~~(Innocent?~~ _ _(You must be joking))_

_~~‘-and understanding as you?’~~ _

_(how ever did his mind choose to manifest such idiotic, stupidly confident thoughts)_

_All this? After simply just a kiss? After a stupid kiss done to get rid of an annoying nuisance? She’s still just a whore, no matter how charming she may seem to be._

_A greedy,_

_Money hungry,_

_Whore, who sells the image of her body for cash._

 

_“No one will ever love you as unconditionally as Elizabeth 3 rd, Jumin.”_

But how sweet it is to hear her say his name like that, and how it twists his heart hearing her sniffling on the other side.

_“You will still have people love you, they will love you so much. But, please, Jumin, don’t deprive a soul of the only love they’ve ever had.”_

How embarrassing it is when that drop of water falls on his balled up fist as he’s hunched over in his seat; and how utterly pathetic he feels. She’s suddenly made him angrier now than Sarah ever did.

_He wants to shout._

_Shout at the whore_

_Shout at her-_

_Shout his declaration of ~~love~~ his hatred,_

_His disdain of the bitch_

_Of his sadness_

_Of how he abhors her rejections of every single action he takes._

_Of his turmoil._

_Of his emotions._

_“I’ll be here when you return.”_

_Thank you._

_“Leave.” He says, following it with her name._

_“I will be here when you return.”_

_She takes in a sharp breath of air._

_“I will wait for you, Jumin.”_

_I love you._

_“Do not go out of your way for me,” he says, ending it with her name to emulate her._

_“Tell me you want me to leave then. Call a bodyguard to escort me out. To throw me out so I can take the train home- my home, not that dead woman’s apartment. Say it. Say it Jumin. Say the words clearly: ‘I want you to leave my home.’”_

His breath shakes.

He can see her in the loft as he returns, ashamedly, he’s thought of seeing her in his home when he returns from work a handful of times. But now… it’s more real. He sees her without her makeup on, he sees her in clothes she actually wears that she finds comfort in, he sees her with a sad expression he wants to turn into a genuine smile, a result of making her laugh, from doing something to please her, from doing something that makes her happy- not from seeing her orgasm.

He wants to see her there when he returns.

He doesn’t say it.

He doesn’t say anything at all.

_“I will be here when you return.”_


	10. Day 9; morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well would ya look at that annother chapter

“You’re still awake? Is something uncomfortable? Is dinner not faring well, I really wished you would have told me your dietary needs and wants, I will never forgive myself if I have caused you discomfort…” _what are you saying? “_ It’s not even nearly morning yet.” He says glancing to the exposed window, still black, illuminated with only a handful of city lights. He looks back to her, she still hasn’t said anything. “Is the bed uncomfortable?”

“What are you doing?” she asks, but her face doesn’t scrunch in disgruntlement, there is no expression of annoyance and disbelief as to why he is up. It’s simply a question.

“…Observing you sleep.”

_What a stupid thing to say._

She smirks at the comment.

_Keep going._

“You can’t know how wonderful it is to hear you breathe when you’re sleeping.” He continues with the distasteful joke. “When the moonlight hits your hair, all the anxiety that’s been torturing me throughout the day magically disappears. And… for a while, tranquil and beautiful peace persists. But…”

“Jumin.”

“Hm?”

“What book is that from?” she asks with a slight giggle.

“No book.”

“Improvisation?”

“It’s what I do best~”

She snorts out a quick laugh and covers the smile with her hand. “You must be just taking material that you’ve used on Elizabeth 3rd.”

“How right you are.” He lies.

…

There’s nothing else to say.

“We’re going to find her.” She tell him.

“Yes, I can only hope so.”

“Everyone’s helping to the best of their ability, especially Jaehee.”

“Yes, yes, I am well aware.”

“And I hate to be redundant, but don’t ignore her like that again… _please.”_

He nods, taking a sip from the cup placed beside him.

“She cares about you, in like a weird way. I… I’m pretty sure she actually genuinely cares about you more than anyone else in the group.”

‘Because I _pay her,_ (MC).”

“Regardless of that, Han.” She snaps to the best of her still drowsy ability. “People end up caring about those they are around the most, it just happens sometimes, a lot of the time. Even if you dislike them as a person, you come to take pity once you learn to see them as just another person and not a stranger.”

She yawns, and goes and takes a seat beside him on the couch.

“Are you found of that pillow?” he asks, since she is tightly hugging one.

“I dunno.” She mumbles.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For staying.”

She nods, and weakly smiles. This is the most they’ve talked since he returned. He hated to admit it but he avoided seeing her once he returned for fear of saying something stupid because of these… these emotions that are bursting through. He didn’t wish to be rude though. They still ate dinner, together, at the table, with a fresh bottle of wine. He’d wished she’d wear everything he bought for her, the makeup, the dress, and the style hair he knew would look best on her.

But…

On the other hand… it was nice seeing her as she was. Dressed how she wanted to, devoid of makeup, with hair she did herself.

“Then… uh… thank you too.”

“What for?”

“For… like the dress and stuff. Sorry I didn’t… I didn’t like wear it, y’know.” She shrugs slightly. “But I’m no good at being fancy Jumin.”

“Fancy?” he asks slowly. “What aspects of it all would constitute as fancy?”

She looks back up to him, wide eyed, clearly astonished and confused-

_I don’t want to you be anywhere but here._

“Jumin! It- It was like a really extravagant gown! And…and that lipstick! I’ve never even bought shoes that cost that much!”

“Hm, I wouldn’t have thought it mattered.”

“I mean… uh, it doesn’t. it doesn’t? I guess… yeah it’s the quality that counts after all.”

“Make no mistake they were of the utmost quality.”

“oh, I know, I know, Jumin I get it, I… I just… yeah.”

He nods, slightly understanding, he just wishes to stop her discomfort on the matter.

_I want to protect you._

“Do… do you trust me now?” he asks. “Do you believe me to be genuine?” he asks, turning to her facing her just as she has turned her attention back to him.

“Han… how are the threads?”

_Ah._

_What a jab._

“I told you of those?”

“Tipsy Saturday night Han’s were the most entertaining~”

_You little tease._

“How much did I tell you?”

“I know enough to be able to say you have a very cliché perspective on how you handle your emotions, and that you demonize them far too much…” she suddenly smiles, a catty smile; “’I’m just a weak person who has to fight away twisted thoughts.’” She says in a deeper voice, no doubt in a teasing attempt to imitate his voice. “Always knew you were kinky~”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” She says with a sigh, but a small smile still on her face as she leans back into the couch. “Hm, sorry.” She apologizes. “But… you do have major attachment issues.”

“No need to state the obvious.”

“I’m glad you were aware of them then, at least.”

“I was not aware of them-“

“Ah.”

“But it was pretty obvious, wasn’t it?”

She smiles quickly again. “Yeah.”

There’s a pause of silence as both just look at each other, but she’s waiting for him to say something next.

“You… don’t think of me strange after knowing all that?”

“Jumin.”

“Hm?”

“We all got issues.”

He nods.

“We all have trauma.”

_Ah._

She curses under her breath quickly- “I’m sorry.” She says, suddenly frantic. “I shouldn’t have mentioned that.”

“Can… Can you still accept me for who I am?”

“What do you mean?”

“After everything I’ve-“ _stifle the emotions_ , “After everything I’ve told you.”

“Is there any other Jumin Han to accept?”

 

_This is a dream._

“This is all a dream, isn’t it?” he wipes his face. “A fucked up fantasy because I am a desperate being who is so utterly weak.”

He has to control himself, steady himself. He’s letting it all get the better of him.

“I feel… I feel as if my emotional pipeline has just burst open at once… I don’t feel like I have perfect control of myself so I keep fighting it all.” _He’s letting it get the better of him._ “If… I feel if you leave…. I- I can’t.”

“It’s because you’ve lost Elizabeth 3rd, Jumin.”

“Two desires are clashing inside me… but soon i- I only want the desire to…”

_Stop._

He finally looks back up to her.

_She’s worried- no_

_No._

_She’s scared._

_Don’t say it._

~~“to love you to remain.”~~

“Jumin.” She places a hand on his shoulder, “Do not fear your emotions.”

_I’m very afraid of hurting you…_

“You… You reach out your hand without expecting anything in return, you… you listen to me and nod… and you’ve accepted thing about me that others refused.”

“What?” she snaps. “Refused? Others? You never even tried to open up to anyone else.”

…. _She knows him better than he thought._

He smiles weakly- “Words become meaningful once they reach you.” he lets out a sigh. “ _You listen.”_

“Jumin, I know they play it off as jokes, but… the rest of the RFA listen. Do not think you’re alone. I… I know you feel very alone, but they actually care about you despite however much they…” she sighs. “However much they brush you off.”

He nods, “then… perhaps I should be more open towards them now.”

She nods.

“Do… do you mind if I keep… talking?”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m going to go see my father in the morning.” He starts. “I want to turn our relationship back to what it was… and so that that woman is no longer a potential threat. And that family returns to being the priority.”

“What?”

“Glam.”

“No… I- I know you’re talking about Glam but… Jumin, the fact that your father is wanting you to marry Sarah is actually indication of how much he still wants what’s best for you. I mean, it’s a very shitty way of showing it but… what does Glam have to do with it?”

“She is keeping me from my father.”

“Your father wanting to be with his fiancé over his adult son is what is keeping him from you. Was your relationship really any different before her?”

“… slightly.”

“Isn’t he just constantly going through marriage phases and divorce phases?”

He nods.

She scoffs slightly.

“When do you find your relationship with him better than other times?”

“When… when he is… going… through di…vor…ces…”

She smiles and almost laughs. “Bingo.”

“(MC) I feel you are wise beyond you years when talking about relationships.”

“It’s common sense, Jumin~” she says with a slight smile. “I’m well aware of how you demonize all women. I mean… it’s also understandable why you do, no issue there, I don’t blame you- I don’t think anyone would blame you. But… slowly, you have to learn not every woman is out to get you.” she pauses and lets out a sigh. “I know, with you being… well _you_ , that it may look that way, but, well, look at Jaehee.”

He nods.

“Look at me.”

He nods again.

She sighs again. “I know… you don’t have to listen to me. Y’know, it don’t matter if you do. But… at least someone is telling you what you need to know.” She looks back up to him. “Leave the woman out of it, she is your father’s issue. Right now, I don’t see any reason to persecute her. So Jumin, leave her be. This is between you, and your father. Just that. No more, no less. Be an adult about it.”

“And if she tries to interfere?”

“If she tries to butt in tell her- look her straight in the eyes, clearly look at her and say ‘this doesn’t pertain to you’ all in your hoity toity Jumin Han-ness.”

“If she insists?”

“This doesn’t pertain to you, this is between me and my father.”

“She will insist, she won’t leave.”

“Then act like she isn’t there… I don’t know why im telling you this, I know this is exactly what you would do.”

He smiles. “I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real talk i only typed this up bc my roomates got ppl over and im too scared to go shower and eat tbh


	11. Day 9: Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long talk with daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing up bnha fanfic ( and probs atla stuff) but i felt so guilty about even typing it bc i never finished this fic.  
> so... heres another chapter.  
> im going to power through and finish this now finally.  
> it finally branches off from canon so, its my city now- it wont be so fucking time consuming to write up now and i have a lot more free reign. i talked about my next steps in this thing w my friend and they said im evil so im excited af.  
> i hope yall enjoy this long arduous argument that took me 3 hours to write.  
> oh btw check this song out: https://open.spotify.com/track/1tNwAjyfDSQvFeY5JKDw9b?si=egESgOlbRMSCHgr5MY6Chw

His phone constantly ringing with RFA notifications throughout the morning was very much a bother. He knew Luciel and Yoosung, like the childish boys they are, went and tried to find Elizabeth and, or do something else- _whatever._ After this dump of emotions with the girl he really didn’t think it would be a good idea to go into the chat, even to just look over the messages. Something deep was stirring within him and he wanted to detach himself from the others which he chose to believe he himself saw as his past (the only aspect of his past he would still be accepting would be a call from V though- he could never deny him in any way). But, the others? No. _It will be a new era in Jumin Han’s life_.

_Ah…_

_what is he thinking?_

He scoffed a bit for actually consciously thinking such a thing that no doubt was because of these accursed emotions- _he’s not in a drama or something._

He scoffed again, repeating the foolish thought in his head. He still couldn’t believe he thought that.

The door finally opens, and he comes off from leaning on the table.

“Why did you change the meeting place?” he asks before his father is even fully in the room.

His father sighs at his brusqueness that he probably felt was an attack before responding; “Because I have something to show you.” he closes the door behind him and looks at his son. “I heard you were very rude to Sarah and I thought about having a chat over tea… but” Jumin didn’t like that word being added after the brief pause, “I received something from my assistant during lunch.”

“What was it?”

“Apparently,” he starts, flipping through and eyeing the papers in the folder Jumin had failed to notice him holding when he walked in, “someone under your care did some research on Sarah.” He lets out another sigh and closes his eyes with the action he flippantly hands the file to him. “Here, look at it.”

He takes it, leaning back onto the table as he opens it, and starts to scan through the charts with absurdly small grey print numbers that are far too long for his liking.

“It’s Sarah’s credit report” his father tells him, lazily gesturing to the folder. “It seems she has a lot of debt. I called a couple of places to check myself, Jumin, and… there are multiple loans under the- _her_ company’s name.”

“Kang, Assistant Kang found this.” He says, still scanning the papers, a slight sense of joy popping itself into existence in his gut. “Although I didn’t know about this company’s financial situation… I _was aware_ of her personal credit situation.” He tells him.

His father seems to tense up with his last sentence, the action no doubt paired with such a hitch in his breath because dozens of thoughts of what he should say next and what he felt about his son knowing this knowledge were flying around in his head. “Why… why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

Jumin knew he would say that like the hurt old man he is.

“Because I never intended to marry her in the first place.” He says with a slight sigh closing the folder and tucking into his now crossed arms. “And I was preoccupied.”

“Preoccupied?” he father enunciated like it had actually hurt him, his face squishing into disbelief that his son had said the same thing his mother had said to him so many times, with no remorse just as her son had just done to him- his father. “You mean your missing cat?” he almost groaned it out. “God, I was actually going to talk to you about all your ads about that actually- it looks like a fiasco with what you did! It’s too much, Jumin! Think about the company’s reputation, you had no place to go see the TV network head to do that!”

“There was a reason I have to find Elizabeth the 3rd, father” he practically hisses out the title. “But you’d probably not understand.”

“A reason?... _A REASON_ that- that you care so much about finding some… some _animal!_ Rather than another damn human being! Yeah! Yes! Yes Jumin! I simply cannot for the life of me fucking fathom _why.”_ He pauses, gathering himself up, calming himself down, and lowering his arm that had been waving around to emphasize his frustration before completing his declaration of frustration with his son. And he sighs, his increased levels of confusion mixed with disappointment finally seeping out along with his words, “Jumin… I… All I want, is for you to meet someone and just… just be happy with _them.”_

His father’s sad old man performance was never able to affect him. “You still dare say that after seeing the damn woman’s credit report? _Father?_ You still have _the gall_ to say that about a woman who _you_ are setting up for _me_ to marry because your fiancé is coercing you to?”

“ _I’m sure_ Glam didn’t know about Sarah’s financial situation, son. And look, just because she had some money issues in the past _does not_ mean she’s a bad person.”

Jumin could feel how wide his eyes were from the disbelief of what his father had just said to him- “Jesus Christ- Are you serious?” now it was his turn for his face to scrunch up in accordance to the disgust and disbelief he was feeling. “Father, if I was you I would have never even _thought_ about marriage with _anyone,_ actually, before actually seeing their financial situation in detail. Of which this woman- _your fiancé,_ is actually **_still_** hiding from not just you- but everyone! Someone like that cannot be trusted around people _like us.”_

His father hated when he did that. And he knew it, that’s why he said it. His father hated acknowledging that they were part of a different set of people. That they were _not_ like everyone else, like his father had once been. Jumin had always been aware of this detail- _of this fact._

He was born into it.

His father, was not. And at this point in his life he was for some reason or another denying it more than he ever did before.

He gritted his teeth, shoving down his anger; “Jumin, y’know this may come as some sorta ‘fuckin shock to you-“ _god he hated it when his father reverted back to that ugly dialect._ “But we can solve their financial situation. After all, everyone has a flaw or two they want to hide.” He says with a slight scoff. “You have to let some things go if you want to live in this world.”

_Grandpa’s stupid saying._

“Father… do you realize what you are saying? You are literally spewing hogwash from your mouth and you dare call it advice to your son who no longer takes it as eagerly as he did all those years ago, with no question…” he sighs. “Dad… I’m very saddened to see that you’ve lost your good judgement along the way of these years of desperate searches for a companion to see you off from this life.”

His father couldn’t be angry anymore, he was too tired at this point to continue being angry. “Jumin, my boy, I have not lost my judgement. Sarah was simply recommended by the woman I love. I have no idea what your type is so I am giving you an option by presenting her. Because of my love for Glam, I trust she is a good woman. She may have some problems, but luckily it is nothing we cannot fix. There is nothing about her to my knowledge which we cannot accept. Glam… Glam is actually so worried about the poor thing that she has problems sleeping at night.”

“So… all in all… in the end, as long as Glam is happy, that’s all that matters?” he says, feeling just as tired as his father because of these emotions.

“Of course!” _disgusting._ “I know you’re not fond of Glam, but, you didn’t like any of my past relationships either! So, it’s nothing new to me.” He says with a slight chuckle at the end. “So, I hope you’ll respect my opinion regarding this marriage.”

_You never listen. You never did. Why did I think you would now?_

“Shit…” he lets it slip out as he runs a hand over his face. “Father…I… I think I actually understand _why_ you’re acting like this.”

“What?” he practically gasps. “You… You _understand?”_

“Well, as you said. I never liked any of the women you met or had. I always knew they were nothing but liars, and they were only there to get something for their own benefit. So, I could never understand the relationships you desired. It all just looked like deal making to me. But, nonetheless, I respected our differences in those aspects, so I never said anything, since, after all, you are my father.”

His father hums softly in affirmation of what he was saying, nodding his head slightly, but clear confusion had sat itself firmly about his wrinkling face.

“But, y’know,” he said imitating his father’s accent as he had learned to do when he was young, because back then it was such an enthralling thing about his father. “I realized something recently… after meeting someone…” he said, his face lowering slightly like a shy schoolgirl admitting to someone who her crush was.

“What?! You- you mean you’re actually seeing someone!?”

“No. But i… I think I’ve realized what it feels like to have your… your heart be filled with… with feeling and emotion after being around someone. Thanks to them I think I’ve come to understand what it’s like to actually _want_ to be around someone and just… talk. Someone who says they understand what you are talking about, and they… they cheer for you…I-“

_Want to give them all my love and care._

He shakes his head, ending the previous trail off. “And also being stubborn, and irrational, being blinded to common sense just as you are now.”

“Jumin, that uh… that actually doesn’t sound that good… why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone though?”

“I’m not.” He says firmly. “It’s… they’re just a friend… if even. But with what I have admitted to you I hope you will listen to what I have to say next and not just dismiss it as you tend to do with these issues. Please, listen to the truth I observe as words from your son, who loves you.”

“What more do you have to say?”

“Father, most of the women who you chose to romance and stay with for a period of time with, either didn’t truly love you or were never ready to. I only saw them ever trying to achieve goals backed only by greed.”

His father sighs for the umpteenth time- “I admit, some in the past were like that. But Glam is different.”

_You never listen._

“You quest for another like mother will forever be fruitless father. You are blinded in your quest because every new woman you attach her face onto- you blind yourself to reality with your fantasies. And because of that you have turned yourself into a weak old man any can easily take advantage of with a simple 5 minute conversation. Glam Choi and Sarah are no different than all the others before them.”

He can’t bring himself to not say any of this. He’s kept it in all this time and something inside him has changed him. Something that’s letting him say all these awful things he didn’t say before out of fear of losing the parent he had always preferred. _But why?_ Because he wanted to be so much like him than rather his mother, who he is completely alike in almost every way- _because he resents who he is because of that?_

_You have to let some things go if you want to live in this world._

It seems that if it has to be his father. _So be it._

“ **Glam isn’t like that!”** he shouts. But he isn’t angry; it’s a shout made out of desperation- out of desperation while clinging onto something that isn’t there. “All she does is worry about you, Jumin! She cares for you!”

“How could a woman practically my own age turn herself into a mother figure for a man who is almost 30?”

“And Sarah! She is polite!” he didn’t hear a word he said. “She is bright! The more you see them, talk with them, simply _interact_ with them, the more you’ll realize **_you_** are the one who is being difficult and in denial! _They are different!”_

“No, they aren’t. And _you_ are the one who is being difficult, the one who is being difficult and in denial, and completely irrational, because you can’t accept what is being waved right in front of your eyes.” He almost growls, waving the file in his face.

“Fine! Then has it ever occurred to you that you’re only being an ass and rejecting Sarah so rudely because you love someone else?”

“I don’t love anyone!” he almost shouted, his stomach turning into a literal knot when he said that. Because, he said that like how school children shrill out in denial about those teasing them about their crush; but it’s worse because it’s a damn lie. “Jumin Han, is _not_ in love with _anyone_! I simply have someone who actually cares about me right now and it’s all so confusing because I don’t think I’ve ever had someone care about me and they do with me! Someone who doesn’t trick me, or use me for some reason I couldn’t care less about. Someone, who’s…. simply… genuine with me…” he buries his face in his hands for a second, to recollect himself before continuing. “Father…. I want you to know. Almost immediately after it became aware Elizabeth the 3 rd had run off and was missing, Sarah shamelessly brought a fake photo of what she thought was a similar looking cat to act as if she had found her.”

“I didn’t hear about this.”

“Of course you didn’t. Why would you have? But besides that, both she and Glam physically went to my assistant’s home- _Assistant Kang’s home,_ and harassed her with accusations of both being with me, and that she was hiding any and all women in my life. I don’t expect you to know about this happening either.”

“Glam…?”

“This was all in the past few days, father. If you continue to insist on Sarah, then I will have to make my move as well, and give you all information and evidence I have and will find of the lies those women have been covering up for god knows how long. Just so you can believe me. It’ll be time consuming and a waste for me, but I just… want you to listen and to believe me father.”

“Jumin, after all this, you must be aware of just how much you have insulted me, and disgraced yourself.”

“I am well aware. I sadden myself with the actions I have showed and what I have said today to you. But it’s all so you can understand how I feel.”

“… i… me?”

“Father, I no longer have the energy to fight you on things which have spanned years and even decades. I… can’t bring myself to actually truly fight you on all this pointless bull. This is as much as I can say, I think… I did say all I had to say. But all I can ask is if… can you understand how I feel?”

“You keep saying, you keep asking that my son. I don’t think I ever heard you ask anyone such a thing.”

“Then, if you feel my sincerity. Please, I beg of you, accept my suggestion.”

It’s the first time he had ever said the groveling phrase. He never thought he would ever say the word in relation to himself. It stung, it felt bitter, it wasn’t a word a man like him should ever had had to say for himself.

“Please, _please, stop_ insisting on this marriage so that I can stop trying to so desperately to show you how badly this will end, not just for me, but for you too. Stop, so that I may return to peace. Father, I only wish for all of this to end before anything awful happens.”

He sighs, and looks up to his father who doesn’t tear his gaze away from his son even a second, his eyes filled with worry, same as his son’s.

He sighs, releasing the tension, just as his son had just did.

“I…fine… alright, son.” He responds, his hand then covering his mouth before taking it off to speak again. “I’ll drop the Sarah business. But… But don’t mention, or even say anything about your girl.”

He doesn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at the second comment. “That’s as good as we’re going to get right now, I suppose.

“Jumin… I’m sorry.” He tells him. “I am unsure what exactly has happened to make you like this, I feel I have upset you.”

“You have.” He admits (he didn’t think he’d actually say that _oh god)_ “But know that I am fine, and… that I actually do respect your feelings and how much you care for Glam.”

“…Thank you. But still, I see that this has taken a lot out of you, and that it was difficult for you to say all that; for you to… express your emotions like that. Please, believe me, I will truly think more about all this.”

He nods, finally feeling for one of the first times that his father actually listened to _something_ he had said.

“Let’s, end this here.” He tells his son. “But, it isn’t over.”

“Yes, I understand. It isn’t.” he replies as his father starts to walk out.

“Please get Assistant Kang.” He tells one of the security.

He nods and seconds later Jaehee Kang enters in a bit of a huff.

“Mr. Han! Did… did it go alright?”

“This whole deal, business, situation, whatever it is, isn’t over, Kang. My father is looking into the situation and plans of making decisions on what needs to be done on his own, without the input of Glam or anyone else.”

“Alright! Will you be needing any of the information I’ve dug up?”

“I want to at least know what it is, yes send it all. Only to me.”

“Yes sir.” She nods almost into a bow. “Oh! There’s something else!”

_What now?_

“They found Elizabeth!” she says breaking into a wide smile.

He can’t help but break into a bit a smile along with her. “Really?” he says slightly too excitedly. “I’m… I’m so glad.” He says, feeling a weight evaporate off his shoulders.

“Yoosung currently has her.”

“Good.” He says starting to walk out the conference room.

“Should I ring up the car to go pick her up?”

“No”

“Mr. Han?!” she gasps

“Have a car pickup Yoosung to personally drop her off at the loft.”

She sighs in relief, taking a pause in her steps to catch her breath quickly.

“I would prefer he not linger there, but he is permitted. I would just prefer he _not_ be there when I return. There is still much to be done here, so I cannot leave just yet.”

“Understood.” She says once again with her quick signature nod, starting to type away at her phone

**:Yoosung, you get to meet (MC) today.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder i have a ko//fi but cant link it.  
> its this user but without the 14. any and all coffees appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, title is inspired by Saint Pepsi's song by the same title; check it out if you dont know it (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki-fATpXa00)  
> 


End file.
